All Grown Up
by Flying Turtle
Summary: Mikan was the ugly nerd at 10 that Natsume liked. When Mikan was 12 Natsume was going to ask her out, but she told him she was moving to America. Now Mikan moves back and is very beautiful and only 16. Will the love the two childhood friends use to have blossom again or will someone mess it up.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! This is my second Fan Fiction. It is also my first only gakuen alice fanfiction. My other was a crossover of Shugo Chara and gakuen alice. Read it if you want. Well hope you like it. "I don't own Gakuen Alice or anything else sadly"

…

All Grown Up

"I wonder if she looks the same as she did when she was 10 years old with thick glasses and a fat plump body." Said an irritated Natsume

"Didn't you kiss her a lot back then?" Said Natsume's best friend Ruka

"Please don't say what my little sister has done with Natsume. Even if it was a simple kiss" Said Tsubasa looking a little green

"It was just a kiss not like he hasn't done more with other girls" said Misaki while kissing Tsubasa on the cheek (him and her are married)

Natsume looked at the breakfast table and around it to see his two best friend's Ruka and Tsubasa and Tsubasa's wife Misaki. They all lived together and each paid bills. Natsume was 18 and so was Ruka. Tsubasa and Misaki were both 22. Natsume was a little mad because another woman was moving into the house. And to top it off she was going to sleep in to room across from him. On other times he would have been happy that a girl was only 5 feet from his door but not this time. This was his best friend's sister and childhood friend. Mikan. The last time he saw her was when she was 12 and he was 14. She had brown poofy hair she always wore in a ponytail and thick black rimed glassed. She had no sense of style and was a bit chunky. He had taken her first kiss when she was 5 and he 7(even though it was his first kiss too). He had feelings for her since he could remember. He didn't like her for her looks he liked her for her personality. Everyone made fun of her but he always beat them up afterwards (without her knowing though). Everyone thought they were going out. But on the day he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend she told him she was moving to America with her mom. He was heartbroken until he notice how 'hot' girls his age. Now his childhood crush was moving back and she was now 16.

"We should go wait outside for her. And plus the moving truck going to be here before her so we can bring up some of her stuff." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah whatever" Natsume said

_About an hour later_

When the boys had taken up Mikan's bed, dresser, boxes, and other things, all of a sudden a motorcycle pulls up with a person dressed up in….. an Alice academy uniform on?!

"What the hell" Natsume said

The person pulls off their helmet and Natsume and Ruka mouths fall open. There stood a sexy girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She had long legs and had a perfect body.

"What are you staring at" the girl said. Natsume thought her voice sounded like a bell.

"Mikan you made it." Tsubasa said while running to the girl and hugging her.

"Wait that's Mikan. The Mikan I knew when we were kids" Ruka said

"Yep and I would like if very much if you all stop staring at me" Mikan said.

"Mikan you've grown so much" Misaki said while hugging Mikan.

"Nice to see to you too sis" Mikan said.

Natsume all of a sudden smirked, walked up to Mikan, and said "I've see you finally grown a chest, Polka"

"PERVERT" Mikan yelled

"There's the Mikan I know" Ruka said while smiling.

Ruka liked Mikan as kids but not anymore. He found another girl who, in his eyes, outshines Mikan.

"Yeah I guess" Mikan said while smiling back "It's nice to be back. Those American's are really pushy"

Natsume was still shocked that this girl, no woman, was his childhood friend turned into this gorgeous goddess.

"Well let's get Mikan settled into her room." Tsubasa said.

"Natsume you're going to help her put her stuff up." Misaki said

"Why me. Why not Ruka" Natsume whined even though he wanted to spend time with Mikan really badly.

"Ruka has a date to go on and me and Tsubasa have to make dinner" Misaki said

"Fine. Whatever. Come on Polka." Natsume said. "Tsubasa, put her bike up".

"Already on it." Tsubasa said.

Natsume grabs Mikan's wrist and pulls her up the stairs. They go to the last two rooms at the end of hall facing each other.

"The one on the right is yours and the one on the left is mine. If you need anything don't ask me get your brother or sister-in-law whenever theyre not sucking faces." Natsume said while rolling his eyes pretending to not care but really was.

"Can we talk like old times at our secret place." Mikan side.

"What ever" Natsume said

"Meet me in 30 mins so I can get a shower and dressed." Mikan said while kissing Natsume's cheek and walked into her new room.

_Mikan's POV_

I can't believe I just did that. I thought I would have lost of my feeling to him when I moved. When I was gone I knew I had to forget about him. I was a nerd he was the school's hottest guy. And now he was so sexy I just wanted to lock him in a closet so no other girl can have him. Stop it Mikan you starting to sound like a stalker. I guess I did grow up a little. Puberty did not disappoint. Well might as well as get that shower then dress. Mine and Natsume's secret place. Noone knew of it besides us. Can't wait.

_Natsume's POV_

She kissed me. Well at least on the cheek but that counts as something right. She still amazes me. Never doing what was told and never the things I think she is about to do. I think I still have feelings for her. Stop Natsume off limits. She is a minor and your friend's sister. So what. Great now I'm aguring with myself. I might need to go change for our secret place. She is the only girl I have shown that place. So many memories. Well might as well get ready.

…

Me: I know it isn't that good but it's only my second one. So tell me what you think Natsume and Mikan's secret place is and what is it. R&R. Tell me what you think and leave ideas if you want. Well see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I had someone guess part of the secret place and that will be love Nat and Mi(tell me if I spelt it right of not). Thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming. Oh yeah. I won't be able to write a lot during the week because of school and every other weekend I have to go to my grandmother's because she is sick.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters"

…

All Grown Up

Natsume was standing outside waiting for Mikan.'Why do women have to take so long to get ready. Plus she is a friend. Not like she needs to impress me' he thought. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red v neck shirt with red converse. His hair was messy as always. It looked like he didn't put a lot of work in it but he did. He knew Mikan's favorite color was red (idk if it is but it is in this story). When she walked out of the door his mouth almost dropped. She was wearing a pair of light colored cutoff shorts and a red tank top with red flip flops. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Even without makeup on she looked flawless.

"Ready to go" she said. She looked around and when her eyes landed on something her eyes sparkled. "Oh good. Y'all have a pool. Good thing I brought some swimsuits. When we get back do you want to swimming with me?"

"Whatever, Polka." Natsume said

"Will you ever stop calling me that." She asked.

"Most likely not" he said while smirking.

"Let's go" She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him along. They both ignored the sudden bolt of energy that ran through them when she took his hand. They ran for about 5 minutes until they came to a big open space with a tree in the middle of it all. The tree was the only tree out in the opening but the opening had trees circling it. (If that makes since.) The tree had a rope swim tied to the branch that was low enough.

"It's been awhile since I've been her." Natsume said

"You have shown any other girls this place have you?" Mikan teased.

"No never." He said putting his hand over his heart faking hurt.

"The Sakura Tree. This is the tree you took my first kiss at." She said.

"I remember that. You tried to push me out the tree after that and told Tsubasa on me. Did you know he sat me down and said that kissing can get girls pregnant?" asked Natsume

"He did not!" she said

"Yeah he did. Remember how I tried to stay away from you for a week until my dad told me how girls got pregnant. I almost got sick. I was only like 7. But my dad got Tsubasa in trouble. It was really funny" he said.

"I forgot what I was doing that day." She said.

"I remember." He said.

_Flashback_

A five year old Mikan was sitting in the tree coloring because she didn't want to swing. All of a sudden a seven year old Natsume comes out of the trees and starts to climb the sakura tree. He sat beside Mikan wondering what she was doing.

"Hey stupid what are you doing." He said

"I'm coloring silly. See" she said while showing him her black cat mask on the page. At the top she had Natsume's name.

"Why did you put my name on it?" He asked

"Everyone in my class calls you a black cat because of your hair and how you pop up all the time." She said while giggling.

"That's dumb." He said.

"Meanie" she said while sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're such a kid." He said

"You are too. You're only two years older than me. Daddy said people don't stop being kids until they have kissed someone." She said while going back to her coloring book.

'I'll show her I'm not a kid' he thought and grabbed her pigtails and turned her around and kissed her. It was nothing more than a peck but in her mind it might as well been rape.

"You pervert" she yelled and pushed him making him fall out of the tree but he landed on his feet thanks to his cat-like reflexes. He looked up to where she was and saw nothing. He turned around and saw her running toward the house.

'Damn' he thought 'She's going to tell on me'. He started running back toward the house and saw Mikan curled up in Tsubasa's chest crying while Tsubasa's friends started laughing.

"What did you do Natsume" Tsubasa said in a scary voice. No one messes with his sister and he was 4 years older than Natsume so Natsume was scared.

"Nothing. She's being a baby." Natsume said

"He took my innocents away." Mikan said while sobbing. That caught all of Tsubasa's friend's attention.

"Go little dude" they all said. Natsume was confused all he did was kissed her. Tsubasa glared at his friends.

"What did he do Mikan" Tsubasa said

"He pulled me after I told him daddy said that if you kiss someone you're not a kid any more. He grabbed me and kissed me then I pushed him out of the tree and ran home." Mikan said while calming down a little bit and yawning.

"It's okay. You're sleepy go lay down for a nap while I talk with Natsume." Tsubasa said.

"Okay thank you big brother." Mikan said while she kissed him on the cheek and slid down. She was about to start to walk when she looked at Natsume and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Isn't that the reason this started." Natsume said while smirking.

"Epp" Mikan said while blushing and running into the house.

"You are fast for a kid." One of Tsuabasa friends said.

"You know kissing can get a girl pregnant." Tsuabasa said

"You're lying" Natsume said sounding a little scared. When Tsuabasa looked serious he said "Right Tsu?"

"Not at all little dude. Right guys" Tsu said while looking at his friends. (I'm sorry I got a little lazy I hope you don't mind me calling Tsubasa Tsu.)

All of Tsu's friends nodded.

"You better hope you didn't get her pregnant or you're going to have to marry her." Tsu said.

"What. I'm only seven! I can't get married." Natsume said.

"Well you better hope she isn't" Tsu said

"Why did you do it?" One of Tsu's friends said

"Because she said that if you kiss someone you wouldn't be a kid. I'm sick of people calling me a kid. Plus boys in my class said that they were all going to kiss someone and I wanted to be the first to kiss someone so show them all" Natsume said while playing with a rock with his shoe looking ashamed.

"You're going to have to say sorry when she wakes up and who taught you to be such a pervert and where were you too." Tsu said

"I don't know. I guess it's in my blood and I can't tell you. It's mine and Mikan's secret place." Natsume said.

" Well hurry on and go play Mikan should get up soon. You can use a nap too. Go lay down with her." Tsu said while grabbing the football to throw with his friends.

"Okay" Natsume said while going into Mikan's room to sleep too.

_Flashback End_

"So that's what happened when I fell asleep" Mikan said while walking over to the swing.

"Yeah and I was so scared that I thought I got your pregnant." Natsume said while walking over to the swing too. Mikan sat down

"Will you push me" She said

"Sure Polka." He said

"When it was about 5 a clock and they had been out about an hour they started to head back. When Natsume stop the swing Mikan's face was really close to his. He was shocked but unknown to them both their faces grew closer. They both closed their eyes before their lips met. It was a simple kiss. Nothing to fancy. When they pulled away Mikan blushed and put her hand up to her mouth. Natsume cleared his through.

"It's time to get back." He said

They both started to head back acted as nothing happened. The night went on as a usually night. When they both laid down in their bed they both thought 'Are the feelings back. And if they are what am I going to do about them.' The thoughts kept going through their head until they both feel asleep dreaming of each other.

….

Me: So how was it? I know it a lot of OOC. But they have both grown up out of their childish behavior. Tell me what you though and if you get a little lost just PM me and I'll try to explain it to you better. Well R&R and I'll see if I can put another chapter up by the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am suppose to be doing research on the American Revolution War but I decided I'd give you lovely readers another chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed and favorite or whatever you did. I like it it makes me feel special.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

Natsume wakes up to the sound of someone beating on his door. He was about to kill them but when he opened the door it turned out to be Mikan.

"What do you want" he said in a not so happy voice

She looked him up and down and said "Tsu said to get you up when I get up because you have to work today."

"Why didn't he wake me up" He ask

"Oh. Everyone has left except for us." She said as she turned around to go back to her room. "Misaki made breakfast and it's on the table when you get through. Oh and nice striped boxers" She said while closing her bed room door.

He looked down to see he was only in his boxers and smirked "Still doesn't do what I expect." He said while going back to his room to get dressed.

15 Mins. Later 

Mikan comes down the stairs to see Natsume already there and eating. She goes and sits down to eat some cereal. She looks at Natsume to see him wearing some blue jeans and a while long sleeve button up shirt.

"Where do you work at?" she asked.

"I'm a football coach at Alice Academy." He said

"Yay I get to see you every day at school." She said cheerily

"Does that make you happy polka?" he asked while raising an eyebrow

She looked up at him and said "Yes it does, I get to see my best friend every day at school."

The way she said best friend made his heart sadden a little bit 'Of course we're only best friends. She is still a minor and she probably has a boyfriend any way' he thought.

Breakfast after that went by quietly and awkward.

Natsume looked at the clock and said "It's time to leave. We have 10 minutes before the bell rings."

"Wait what. It takes me 20 minutes to get to school by motorcycle and to find a parking place. I'm so going to be late." Mikan said while panicking.

"Who said you're riding the motorcycle." Natsume said.

"The only other way is the bus and that has already left "she said

"You're riding with me. Tsu said you will every morning since I head that way any way. Plus a motorcycle and a skirt don't mix were well." He said while grabbing some keys out of a bowl by the door.

"Which one is yours" Mikan asked as she looked around the garage.

"The black one." He said while opening up a door to a black 2011 Chevrolet Corvette.

"Nice ride" she said.

"Are you going to get in or not." He asked

"Okay Okay. So pushy" she said while getting in the car

When they got to school they both went to the office where Narumi is looking rather worried.

"What's wrong Narumi" Mikan asked

"One of the senior teachers had to leave due to her being pregnant. She will be gone for the rest of the year and we need a teacher. I would do it but I have another class" Narumi said. Narumi looks at Natsume and smiles.

Natsume knew what he was about to ask "No way. I don't want to teach some brats all day for 8 hours" he said

"Please Natsume. Mikan is in that class. You can help her get use to the school. And you teach the same kids all day so it's not like you're going to have 200 kids. Only 20" Narumi said.

Natsume looked at Mikan and thought 'I get to see her all day and she has to wait every day after school until football practice is over'. "Fine might as well" he said.

Natsume and Mikan both walk to the class when suddenly he remembered Mikan was only 16 and a senior "Why are you in the senior class" he asked Mikan

"American schools are ahead of us by a year." She said. They came to a door when they heard all of the kids making noise. Mikan looked a little scared and Natsume a little annoyed.

"Let's get this over with." Natsume said

They walk into the room together and all of the noise vanished. Everyone's heads turned to the door. The boys started to drool over Mikan and all the girls started to unbutten their shirts a little for Natsume. To Natsume that made him sick. Why would a girl want to disrespect herself? Plus he had his eye already on a girl.

"Hello. I'm the substute teacher for the rest of the school year. You all can call me Natsume because Mr. makes me feel old." Natsume said.

"Hello. I'm a new student and my name is Mikan. I'm only 16 because I skipped a year. Please call me Mikan." Mikan said.

"Any questions" Natsume said.

A lot of people's hand went up.

"Okay you first" Natsume said to the first boy on the first row

"Are you two dating? Because it seems you both know each other." The boy said

"No. We are childhood friends. I live with him too because my brother and them all share a house." Mikan said sweetly.

"Okay you there." Natsume said to the girl beside the other boy.

"Do you have a girlfriend Natsume" The girl asked

"I don't think it's any of your business but no I don't." Natsume said

The questions kept coming until, before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Mikan stayed to eat with Natsume so he wouldn't be lonely.

"God those kids annoyed me" he said while rubbing his temples

"I know. One of them asked me if I was a virgin. No respect at all." Mikan said while pulling out two lunches from her book bag.

"Are you" Natsume said while smirking. He seemed cool on the outside but on the inside he was worried someone took his Mikan's innocence away. Wait his Mikan. What is this girl doing to him? Admit it you love her. No I don't. Yes you do. No I. Wait great now I'm arguing with myself again. It's not your fault you want to tie her to your bed and eat her alive so no other man could. Shut up. He really needed some help.

"Pervert. But if you must know. I am." She said.

Great he thought. She was his for the keeping. He sounded like an old perverted.

"We better hurry up before the kids come back and start asking more questions." Mikan said.

"Wait you have something on your face" Natsume said. He kissed her again. They didn't know how long they sayed like that but suddenly the door opens up to reveal Narumi.

"Oh wow. That was fast. I guess I owe Tsu 20 dollors." Narumi said.

"Wait. You and my brother betted on us." Mikan said.

"Yes. He won. You better be glad it was me and not some of you students Natsume" Narumi said "Well bye you two love birds." Narumi walked out like nothing happened.  
"That guy is weird" Natsume said. Mikan couldn't help but agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Yay two chapters in one day. Booooo research.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

The bell finally rung saying it was the end of the day when two girls came up to Mikan. Both had brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. They looked like twins but the one in the back was wearing her uniform all wrongs and had on black buckle boots.

"Hi my name is Chyenne and this is my twin sister Star." Said the girl in the front. She seemed to have a cheery personality.

"Hi. I'm Mikan. Is there something you need?" Mikan asked

"Ummm. Well you see." Chyenne started to stutter.

"She wants to know if you want to join the cheerleading team." The girl who name was Star said while texting someone.

"Isn't it a little late for sign up." Mikan asked.

"No. You see even if Star looks as if she can kill someone, she is the captain of the cheerleading squad and I'm the co-captain." Chyenne said.

"I need to kick someone off because she doesn't work too hard and you look skinny and we need a top to the pyramid." Star said. "Plus your boyfriend over there gets to see you in a short skirt and your belly show" she smirked at Natsume who smirked back.

"He is NOT my boyfriend" Mikan said.

"Says the girl who had her tongue down his through at lunch today." Star said.

"Star stop now. Go back to texting you motorcycle loving boyfriend. "Chyenne said.

"Chyenne are you sure it will be alright." Mikan asked

"Just call me Chy and yes your cute and many guys on the opposite team will stare at you so our guys can make a goal." Chy said.

"I think you should do it. You need to have something to do while I'm at football practice every day." Natsume said.

"No you just want to see her in a short skirt" said Star.

"That too" Natsume said

"You try out in 5 mins. I have some clothes you can borrow." Star said while walking out the door.

"Sorry about that. She isn't very cheery. I got all the good and she got all the bad in our mother's womb. That's why my middle name is angel and her's is Demon." Chy said.

"I can tell. She's like the girl version of Natsume." Mikan said

"Hey. I'm standing right here." Natsume said.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Remember what happened at 5, Polka" he said

"Pervert." Mikan said

Chy giggled "You two make a good couple" she said while walking out of the room.

"So are you going to try out or not." Natsume said.

"Do I really have a choose. That Star girl is kinda scary." Mikan said

"She isn't that bad. I've met her boyfriend. He is my age. He does like the color black though." Natsume said.

"Well let's head to the field" Mikan said

"I can't wait to see you in that skirt and belly shirt" Natsume said while looking as if he was about to drowl.

"PERVERT" was all you could hear through the school.

At Cheer Practice.

"Everyone shut up and listen to me or bad things will happen" Star said.

All of the girls stop talking and looked toward the captain. They all knew if they didn't listen she could fight. She had put many girls in the hospital.

"Taylor you're off the squad we got a new girl. And I dare you to argue with me or you may end up in the ground tomorrow." Star said.

A blonde girl walked off the field all mad and looking as she was about to cry.

"We have a new girl going to replace her." Chy said. "Mikan come on out."

Mikan came out with the cheer leading outfit on. (Same one as in the show). Natsume couldn't see her because he was with the football players.

Mikan did what she was told and made the team.

"Okay everyone to the field" Star said. Star looked kind of sweet in her cheerleading outfit until you notice the black belt she had around her waist.

Mikan was really nerves. She didn't want Natsume to see her in something so short but Star said she had to meet everyone since she was new to the team.

"Mikan are you coming" Chy said.

"Yes." Mikan said while running to catch up with the rest of the team.

Natsume was telling the boy in the number 3 jersey to pick up the pace when he noticed the cheerleaders coming. He wasn't looking at them all but looking for one in particular. All of the football players noticed him and stared saying their coach was a pervert.

Natsume snapped at them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around ready to yell at someone else when he notices it was Mikan.

"Why are you yelling at them? You really are a pervert so stop yelling at these boys" Mikan said. All of the boys gasped because no one has ever talked back to their coach. One boy tried and he got so many laps his leg almost fell off. To all of their surprise their coach smirked.

"Listen here Polka. Just because we stuck each other's tongue down each other's mouth doesn't give you the right to talk back to me. I am a teacher here and you only a student. I could always give you a detention." Natsume said. All of the football players were amazed. No girl who has came to see Natsume at practice never got more than a Go Home from here. Plus their couch seemed to know this girl.

"I would so love to see you try and explain it to Tsu why I have d-hall because of something I do every day at home to you" Mikan said while blushing to what Natsume said earlier.

"How bout you go jump around in that little skirt of yours to show what you got little girl." Natsume

Mikan had an idea that was sure to show Natsume that she wasn't a little girl. Mikan started to smirk at Natsume and walk closer to him.

"Am I really such a little girl Natsume? The little girl you stole her first kiss from and probably you own. The little girl that you stole her underwear from to get her mad. The little girl that you stuck you tongue down since the day you turned 13. The little girl you probably going to steal her heart from everyone else. The little girl you're about to kiss back because she know you will" Mikan kissed Natsuem in front of everyone. All the boys looked lost at the couple. They were so confused. Their coach usually pushed any girl who kissed him to the side and spat in disgust. Natsume seemed to actually kiss this girl back. All the cheerleaders were mad, except for Chy and Star, because the new girl got to kiss the guy of their dreams but not them. When the two broke apart Natsume smirked.

"Am I such a little girl now" Mikan asked

"Trust me you are two compared to what I've done." Natsume said and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"You know. I really don't like seeing my younger sister making out with my best friend" said a voice behind Natsume.

"Hey Tsu" Mikan said while giggling nervously

"Save it as long as you too keep the doors to you rooms closed I don't care if you're trying to make a giant pink bunny get into a yellow polka dotted bikini. Now where is Narumi he owes me 20 bucks for this." Tsu said.

"I suddenly want to buy a giant pink bunny and a yellow polka dotted bikini" Star said. All of a sudden a boy with a black leather jacket and dark jeans on came up behind Star and put his arms around Star's waist. "Hi Dalton." She said while smiling

"She can smile" Mikan whispered.

"Only when Dalton is around" Chy whispered back

Star turned around and pecked the boy on the cheek. Mikan looked at the boy. He has black hair and royal blue eyes.

"Yo, Natsume" the boy said.

"Sup Dalton. Late for work as usual huh." Natsume said.

"Wait work." Mikan said clearly confused.

"He is the other football coach." Chy said

"I see you found yourself another girl. How long you going to keep this one." Dalton said

"Hopefully for a while or the girls older brother will kill him" Tsu said while putting 20 dollors in his wallet.

"Oh so this is the Mikan Natsume is always talking about." Dalton said

"You talked about me when I was away." Mikan looked at Natsume

"Only every day" Dalton said.

Mikan was very shocked. She tought he had forgotten about her but every day like she did he talked about her. She smiled and pecked Natsume on the cheek. She walked away with the rest of the cheerleading squad to do practice. During practice for both cheerleading and football Natsume and Mikan looked at each other every now and then without the other noticeing. They were both thinking to themselves 'What are we.'

….

Me: You are probably wondering why I put other people in the story. Trust me they are going to be important to Natsume and Mikan's relationship. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed . They put a smile on my face. I'm sitting there like :D and my parents are like WTF… So yeah. R&R and tell me what you think. Well see you when I do. Stupid school and stupid 9 hours a day of my life I'm never going to get back. Well bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I suppose to be reading Johnny tremain but I wanted to update to all of my lovely readers. My ipod kept telling me I had emails from people updating.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

Everything went as it always had for the next week. No unexpected kisses. Chy, Star, and Mikan had gotten closer. It was Friday and Mikan walked up to the two twins.

"Do you two want to spend the weekend with me?" Mikan asked

"I would love to" Chy said

"Whatever" Star said while flipping the page on her magazine she had been reading instead of doing work.

"Okay. Where do you two live." Mikan asked.

They gave her the address. It turns out they live a house down from each other.

"Do you think you can find a ride home today? I have a date to go on." Natsume asked Mikan.

"She can ride with Star" Chy said while grabbing her book bag and going out of the door "Right Star."

"Huh. Was she talking to me" Star asked while pulling earplugs out of her ears.

"You have to give Mikan a ride to the house" Natsume said.

Star smirked. "It's not my fault if she doesn't live to the stop sign"

Mikan wasn't really paying attention. All she heard was that Natsume had a date. 'I thought we were something. Of course we weren't. Your steal a nerd and he is still the hot guy. Why would he want anything to do with her?' Next thing Mikan knows is that she is at a house two houses down from hers and getting off a bike. Little did she know that Natsume wasn't really going on the date willingly. It was one of the random girls that walk up to him who had tricked him into it. (Let's pretend the girl's name is Bonnie.)

"I glad you said yes to going out" said Bonnie

"Yeah whatever" Natsume said when he saw Mikan, Star, and Chy walk into a club. (This club is for teenagers and young adults. Only drinking of age.)

"You seem to have your mind elsewhere." Bonnie said

"Let's go there" Natsume said while walking into the club.

"Oh okay." Bonnie said.

They walk into the club which was blaring music that made Natsume's ears hurt. He really didn't care. He was looking for someone. Bonnie grabbed Natsume's arm and said "I don't want to get lost now would I." Natsume looked disgusted. He hated fake chicks. She had caught him when he was thinking of Mikan so that was the only reason he said yes. Bonnie had blonde hair that was very dyed. Blue eyes with fake eyelashes. She wore so much makeup she looked like a coloring box. Her clothes were so small they could count as underwear. She was very fake and probably had lots of work done.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Bonnie said

Natsume didn't respond. He kept looking for the three girls he needed to keep an eye on. Let's say a certain Dalton knew a certain Star was going there and a certain Natsume's date was close to there. So he had to watch out for her too. Chy looked sweet but he knew she was like her sister on the inside.

"Fine this date is over. I could have given you the ride of your life time" Bonnie said while storming away. As soon as she left Natsume stopped Mikan. She was dancing with Chy and Star. Mikan was wearing a pair of baby blue skinny jeans with a white see through shirt with a blue tank top underneath. She had on silver flats and had on a pair of hoop earrings and silver bracelets. Chy was wearing light washed out blue jeans with an orange v necked shirt on. She had on orange flats and her hair in a high ponytail. Star wore a black blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh and pink and black leggings on that reached to her knees. She had on a black v necked shirt outlined in pink and in the middle it said Angel or Demon in the same pink as her leggings. She had on black buckle boots. Black as always Natsume tought. The girls had seem to be great friends in the short time they knew each other. Natsume walked up to Mikan to dance with her. She had her eyes closed dancing to the music. Chy and Star saw him and smirked moving out of the way to give the couple room. He grabbed her by the waist. She didn't even move she just kept on dancing. 'They must of did this a lot in America.' He thought. At the end of the song Mikan turned around to meet her perfect dance partner. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. She turned around to Natsume. She was shocked at first. Natsume was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Polka." He said

"I thought you were on a date" she said saying the word date like it was poison.

"She got annoying" he said.

She jerked away. "Am I going to get annoying and boring after a while too Natsume. I know how you treat girls. I don't want to be another little play toy you can hump all you want then leave and expect me to come back with the snap of your fingers. I have self-respect. I actually thought I was getting feelings back for you but you messed them all up." She said while panting. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Mik…" Natsume began

"No don't even try it. I should have known that all you were was trouble. I tried to give you a chance." She said

"Will you shut up!" Natsume yelled. He grabbed her and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. She kissed him back. When he broke the kiss she touched her lips and looked at him. He then felt his cheek sting. She had slapped him. He looked at her to see her crying. She ran out of the building. He saw Star and Chy run after her. 'What the hell just happened' he thought.

Mikan got into Star's car and waited on them. Why did she have to have these feelings damnit? She had tried not to. Star got into the car and so did Chy. They drove to Mikan's house not saying a word. When they got there Tsu was there to greet them but when he saw Mikan he moved out of the way to give the girls some room. They walked up to Mikan's room to sit her down. Star got up and went to go do something. When she got back she went to the bathroom. Mikan and Chy heard the water turn on. Chy moved away from Mikan. Star came back out with a water balloon in her hand. She throw it at Mikan.

"What the hell was that" Mikan yelled

Star shrugged and said "A condom filled with water. That's how I get Chy out of her bad moods"

"Where'd you get a condom from" Mikan said.

"The room across from yours. Might I say I liked that room. All black." Star said.

"Stay out of my room" Said a voice at the door

"Shut up Natsume. It got her in a better mood" Star said.

"May I speak with Mikan" Natsume said

Star looked at Mikan and Mikan nodded. "Fine. Come on Chy let's change into our swimsuits." The two girls went to go get dressed and on the way out Star glared at Natsume. When the two girls closed the doors Natsume looked at Mikan.

"You know you aren't a toy or a just a one night stand." Natsume said

"Did you know you have been the only boy I've ever kissed?" Mikan said

"What" Natsume said

"I only wanted to ever kiss you but I guess you don't feel the same" Mikan said.

"Listen here you are not the same type of girl I would treat like I do. One you are better than any of those girls and two Tsu scares the hell out of me." Natsume said

"I'm sorry I guess I got jealous since we haven't spent a lot of time together in the last week. I thought you had gotten bored with me" Mikan said

"Come on let's go swim" Natsume said

"Okay and Natsume" Mikan said

"Yes" Natsume said

Mikan kissed him on the cheek ran to her closet grabbed something and ran into her bathroom shutting the door. 'She still does the unexpected' Natsume thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: My friend got mad cause I didn't update yesterday. She going to yell at me cause I can't write this weekend. We'll get to that when it get there.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

Mikan ran down the stairs to go to the pool when the doorbell rung. She did a u turn but when she got there Star and Chy were already at the door. There stood two new girls. Both had blonde hair and blue eyes. One wore bright colored clothes like Chy's and one wore clothes like Star's.

"Sarah, Rose?" Mikan asked.

"The ones and only" The girl in the black clothes said.

"Rose. You are so pushy." Star said.

Natsume had gotten to the door and in some red swim trunks. "Do you all know each other" he asked.

"I know them because they were my best friends in New York." Mikan said

"I know Rose because she is my best friend when she lived here." Star said

"Same goes with me and Sarah" said Chy

"You two are staying the weekend too" said Mikan while dragging the two girls up the stairs.

"What are you all doing" Sarah said

"Swimming" Star said

"We don't have swim suit" Rose said

"You can borrow mine Rose" Star said

"And you can borrow one of mine Sarah" Chy said

The girls got into their swim suits. Chy had on a neon pink bikini top and neon pink swim shorts. Sarah was wearing a purple bikini top and neon green swim shorts. Rose was wearing a black bikini top with a skull on the left breast and a pair of black swim trunks with a skull on the left leg. Star was wearing a black bikini top with a circle in the middle of the breast and a black bikini bottom with silver circles on both of the hips. Mikan was wearing red flamed bikini tops and bottoms. They all looked really good. They walked to the pool and Sarah and Chy ran and did a cannonball into the pool. Star and Rose walked down the latter really gracefully and started to swim. Mikan was a little scared since she hadn't swam in a while. She suddenly felt hands around her waist and then she heard "Scared Polka"

"No I'm not." Mikan said

"Then do a dive into the deep end like your friends Star and Rose just did." Natsume said.

"Fine I will." Mikan said

"Off the high dive" Natsume said

"Whatever" Mikan said

Mikan walked to the latter for the diving board. She was very nervous. When she climbed the latter and got to the top she saw Natsume at the end of it in the watter waiting for her.

"I'll catch you if you drown" he yelled to her.

"Sure you will" She yelled back

"Come on chicken" Star yelled.  
"That does it" Mikan yelled

Natsume looked at Star. He gave her a thumbs up and she smirked. Mikan jumped down and screamed the whole way down. She felt the water go over her head. She swam to the top and smiled at Natsume. She felt like she could do anything.

"That was so fun. Can I do it again?" Mikan said

"No. You busted my eardrum" Rose said while floating on a purple chair.

"I was not that bad." Mikan said.

Tsu came outside and played a tape. Mikan heard an ear hurting squeal.

"You recorded it" Mikan said.

"Yep." Tsu said while walking pack into the house.

"Your brother is weird" Rose said.

"Look who's talking" Natsume said.

"Just because you are an adult doesn't mean I can break you like a trig." Rose said while sipping some ice tea.

"You are so lazy" Star said while sneaking behind Rose. When she got behind her, she pushed the floating chair over and Rose went to the water.

"You're dead" Rose said while coming back up from the water. Everyone else in the water shivered but Star.

"OHHHHH…. I'm so scared" Star said mockiling.

Rose smiled and laughed at her best friend.

Everyone else laughed. The rest of the day went really great. After dinner the girls went to Mikan's room.

"Let's play truth or dare" Mikan said while coming out of her bathroom.

"Okay Star truth or Dare" Sarah asked

"Truth" Star said

"How far have you gone with Dalton" Sarah asked

"Only making out" Star said "Okay hmmm… Rose truth or dare"

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to…." The rest of the night went like this until the girls got to Mikan

"Mikan truth or dare" said Chy

"Truth" Mikan said sounding scared.

"Do you like Natsume at all?" Chy said

"Yes I do, but I'm sure he doesn't like me" Mikan said while sounding a little sad.

Little did Mikan know was that Natsume heard what she said 'If only you knew' Natsume said while putting his head on the door and looking sad. 'One day I will show you how much you mean to me' he thought.

….

Me: I know it is lame. And I am not doing two chapters you no who. I got school in the morning. :P Anyway R&R tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I update. I can't update this weekend. Sorry. Probably not next weekend either. (Staying the night with PaintingPencil) But I will try as hard as I can to update a lot this week. Next Friday I have to go on a School fieldtrip then to a dance then to a party. What a plan well I'm going to stop rambling and get to the point.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

Mikan woke up to the sound of beating on her door. She got up trying hard not to step on any bodies that had fallen of the bed (Chy and Sarah). 'Who gets up before… 'She looked at the clock '12 a clock in on a Saturday.' She thought. She opened the door to see Natsume. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said

"Grrr" was all Mikan could say

Sarah and Chy woke right up and were already perky.

"Can't you be more like your friends?" Natsume said teasingly.

"Oh she isn't that bad. Just wait until it is time to wake up Star and Rose." Chy said.

"Oww. I know what will wake them up." Sarah said while walking over to the two girls still asleep in the combined so it will fit the all.) "Rose, Jason is here." Rose popped open her eyes and looked around until they landed on her twin sister.

"That was a dirty trick you did there." Rose said while smiling

"It got you up didn't it? Now what is Star's boyfriend's name?" Sarah asked

Everyone said Dalton.

"Yo Star, Dalton is here." Sarah said

"Tell him to go to hell and let it freeze over before I get out of this bed." Star said into the pillow.

"Don't make me get a condom from Tsu or Natsume" Mikan said remembering what Star did to her. Star got out of the bed and growled.

"This room is too bright" she said

"What are we going to do today?" Mikan asked.

veryone said is Star'you did there."around untill all.) in the bed that Mikan just got out and Sarah). '"Let's go shopping" Chy said.

"Okay after breakfast." Mikan said

"Everyone get your boyfriend too. They need to carry bags." Star said

Natsume raised his eyebrow at that.

"What you guys got to help us with something in life. We go throw blood every month. We got throw you guys 'popping our cherries' and we go throw child birth. You can carry some bags now can't y'all" Star said while walking to the bathroom.

"I'll call everyone." Sarah said

Mikan looked at Natsume. "Will you carry my bags for me please" she said in a cute voice.

'Natsume don't look into her eyes. That how she gets you. Don't look…. Damnit I looked' Natsume thought. "Fine" he said while walking to his bedroom to get dressed. When everyone was finished they met in the dining room. Natsume was wearing a red and black striped polo long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans and red vans. Mikan was wearing a British flag shirt with gray skinny jeans and some navy blue vans. Sarah was wearing a black and gray checkered shirt with blue ripped skinny jeans and white toms. Chy was wearing an orange shirt that had a carrot saiying 'Like my stick' to a ranch dipping sauce and some light colored jeans and orange flats. Rose was wearing a purple and black stripped jacked/shirt with cat ears and purple ripped skinny jeans and some black chuck taylors and a spiked belt. Star was wearing a royal blue zebra printed shirt and black shorts with some royal blue fingerless gloves and a spiked belt and some high tops that go to your knees. Jason (who has blonde hair and blue eyes) wore a red and black checkered shirt and some black skinny jeans and black vans. Dalton had on a green stripped shirt/jacket with black skinny jeans and some green converses. Everyone had someone to ride with. Star with Dalton. Rose with Jason. Chy with Sarah. And Mikan with Natsume. All the boys drove motorcycles so the girls had to ride behind them. Chy and Sarah rode in silver Convertible. They all headed to the mall where it turned out Star and Rose went to the beauty salon to get streaks in their hair. All the girls wanted to get their hair done so they went. All of the guys had to sit around and all the women in the shop looked at them. Star got royal blue streaks in her hair (I think you all know for who). Rose got purple streaks in their hair. Chy got her hair permed strait and so did Sarah. But Mikan got her hair curled. She came out to show everyone and Natsume almost dropped some of the bags he was holding from the stores earlier. She looked beautiful. 'Maybe I'll take her somewhere special after this' Natsume thought. 'No you will not she is a minor' 'Shut up me. I'll do whatever I want'. Just great he was talking to himself again.

"I look" Mikan said

"Huh" Natsume said not wanting to get caught not listening.

"How do I look" she asked

'Say beautiful or something romantic' he thought but all that came out was "As stupid as ever"

"Thanks that means I look good" Mikan said while smiling.

"I'm hungry" Star said breaking their moment

"Let's eat before the queen chops off our heads" Jason said knowing how his girlfriend's best friend got when she hasn't eaten.

"To the food court" Chy said while giggling.

After they ate the girls went back to shopping. After a while when everyone was about to leave to go back to Mikan's house Mikan got into Natsume's face argue over something he said. The rest of the group was laughing knowing that both people loved each other.

"What did you say" Mikan said

"I said that last shirt made you look like an orange." Natsume said while crossing his arms. How he got rid of the bags nobody knows.

"No it didn't you just didn't like me talking to the cute manager." Mikan said

"He wasn't cute he was ugly. And he showed no interest in you so why were you trying to flirt." Natsume said. The guys shock their heads.' When will he learn' they both thought.

"Then why do I have his phone number" Mikan said

Natsume suddently got mad and dug into Mikan's pocket for the phone number. He got what he was looking for and ripped the paper into tiny little pieces. "Now you don't" Natsume said innocently

"Aww. You were jealous." Mikan said

"No I wasn't" Natsume agrued.

"Don't worry I would get jealous too if a women gave you her number." Mikan said while getting close to Natsume's face. Natsume's breath hitched and became uneven. 'Damn how is she doing this to me?' He though. When he though she was about to kiss him, she stood on her tiptoes and patted his cheek and walked away. Natsume was so confuse. All of the group just laughed and walked off. Natsume grinned and ran to catch up with the love of his life.

Little did they know was that two people were watching them. "You will be mine Natsume/Mikan. No one can have you except me" The people said.

…

I know it is horrible but please review. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am updating as much as I can so stay with me. I love all you guys and girls. You all rock and keep up the reviewing, following and favoring. Thank y'all

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

**Monday Morning**

Natsume and Mikan walk through the school doors together late as always. The two were argueing over who made them late. They had argued so much they didn't realize they were both in the front of the classroom in front of everyone.

"You were the one who had to eat breakfast." Natsume said

"You were the one who had to use the bathroom once it was time to leave." Mikan argued back.

"You had to take so long putting on you uniform to look good." Natsume said.

"You had to take a shower for 30 minutes. So you could wash rinse and repeat." Mikan said while putting her hands on her hips.

"You had to wash you face about 30 time" Natsume said while crossing his arms. They both got up in each other's faces when Star jumped up and pushed their faces together. The had a tooth kiss and banged forheads.

"You two idiots are so stupid you can't see how much you two like each other." Rose said.

"Rose when did you get into this class" Mikan said while getting off of Natsume and forgetting her embarrassment.

"We both got here today. It's fun we all got into the same class" Sarah said while bouncing up and down.

"Natsume what are we doing today." A girl said while trying to shove her breast into Natsume's face. "How about we ditch this place and go somewhere a little quieter." She said.

"How about you get your boobs out of my friend's face slut" Mikan said while growling.

Everyone in the room eyes got big even Natsume's. 'Who taught her to talk like that' Natsume thought. The little slut I mean girl name was Cindy.

"What are you his girlfriend" Cindy said

"As a matter of fact I am" Mikan said while walking up to Natsume grabbing his head and yanking him into a kiss. Natsume was shocked at first but got over it and put his hands on Mikan's waist. The whole class was really shocked that the innocent Mikan was making out with a grown man. Most of the boys in the class room was disappointed that they didn't get a shot with Mikan. Star and Rose were both getting money from other people in the room who betted on if the lovely couple up front would get together or not. Star and Rose won. When Mikan stopped to catch her breath, she touched her lips and looked at Natsume. She looked at the classroom and saw everyone's face. She looked really scared and ran out of the room. Natsume went to go talk with her but Star held him back. She looked at him and said "Girl talk. Follow us and say goodbye to having children." Ever guy in the room cringed when she said that even Natsume. "Okay" Natsume said.

Natsume gave the class free time. Everyone was trying to process what had happened. Was the sweet heart and the teacher going out or is the teacher using her. Some of the girls who didn't try to sleep with Natsume were thinking that it was cute how the two were acting. Some of the people who hated the slut (again I mean girl you know what no I don't.) were liking that Mikan showed her who was boss. Natsume was just worried about his girlfriend. 'Wait is she even your girlfriend' 'Of course she is she said she was your girlfriend' 'She could have been saying that to keep that girl away from you' 'Probably' 'Why the hell are you talking to yourself. You didn't start doing this until she came around' 'She drives me nuts' While Natsume was arguing with himself the girls were talking with Mikan in the hallway.

"What's wrong" Chy said.

"I don't know if I am a play toy or am I the real thing." Mikan said

"You are so stupid" Star said

"What. That is not going to help her feelings" Sarah yelled.

"You think he will break you. Do you understand just because he has a reputation doesn't mean he can't change. Sure he has probably slept with more girls that you have colds in your life but that doesn't mean he can't love too. People change and so do hearts. Do you think he wanted to have this life? He probably did it to get away from the feelings he had for you. I woke up in the middle of the night on Friday and I went past his room to go get water and I heard him say Mikan I should have told you about my feelings that day even if you were moving. He has feelings for you. From what I've heard you use to be really ugly and he stuck up for you." Star said while looking like she was about to be in tears. "People change Mikan. Even the biggest man whore in the world can turn into the man who loves the most innocent girl in the world." She finished and sat beside Mikan to cry together.

"She is talking about her and Dalton isn't she" Sarah asked

"Yes. She fell in love with him when we started here and Dalton was a senior." Chy said

"So do you understand that everyone needs a second chance" Star said.

"Yes." Mikan said while getting up and cleaning her face.

"Let's get back to class" Rose said speaking for the first time today.

The girls walk back into the room and sat back down. Natsume saw that and decided later tonight he would talk with Mikan.

**At home**

Natsume unlocked the door to see no one was at home. 'Perfect' he thought. He grabbed Mikan and led her to his room. He throws her on his bed and sat beside her.

"What was that all about this morning" he said

"I didn't want a skank touching you" Mikan said

"So are we going out or not" he asked

"I want to take it slow please" she said

"Okay" he said

Natsume and Mikan laid on Natsume's bed just relaxing.

"Do you remember that time when you kissed me on the playground because some boys locked at me wrong?" Mikan asked

"Yes" Natsume said while remembering that day.

**Flashback**

A five year old Mikan was playing on the swings. Natsume was in the tree watching her. It had been a month since he had kissed Mikan. He wanted to do it again but he would probably get into a lot of trouble like last time. He saw some boys around his age looking at Mikan. He growled knowing they wanted to pick on her.

"Hey little girl ya wanna play with us" said the one in the middle. 'He must be the leader' Natsume thought.

"Sure I love to play with new people" Mikan said

"While you're at it you can also kiss me too" the leader said while his two friends just snickered and laughed.

"Yeah little girl why don't you be his girlfriend too" said the one on the left.

"No I'm too young for a boyfriend" Mikan said

"No you're not." Said the leader.

"Back off. She is my girlfriend." Natsume said while jumping out of the tree right in front of the boys.

"I don't see you with her." Said the leader

Natsume grabbed Mikan and hugged her while glaring at the boys with his red eyes very deadly. "Is this enough prof for you." He said

Mikan looked a little scared now knowing the three other boys wanted something more than to play in the sand box together.

"Nope" said the one on the right

"Fine then." Natsume said while kissing Mikan. It was a little peck but this time Mikan didn't pull away. She was a little scared still but now she liked kissing Natsume.

The other boys huffed off being mad that the cute little girl had a boyfriend already. Tsu saw the seen and laughed but he was still mad that his little sister was kissing a boy. He broke the two apart and walked off with his friends. Natsume was shocked Mikan didn't push him away.

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said while kissing Natsume on the cheek. She smiled and said "Let's go play together" while dragging Natsume to the sand box.

….

Me: Hope you like it and review. Sorry it's not that long. And to let you know Mikan and Natsume aren't 'together' together their just like together. They are friends but with a little benefits. Later I might have to change the rating to M because I might have to mention some sexual contact but I won't make a lemon unless somebody tells me too. Well R&R. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm gonna start a review corner. And I almost have 30 reviews yay. I'm sorry I get amused easily. Today me and my friends started singing Elmo's world and at the end did an air guitar solo. Yeah hehe. Okay he is the people who reviewed. Oh yeah and this is where you can ask questions too

_Princessofspark: Thank you but I'm not that good._

_Arielayoung: How the hell did you find out about this website little sister?_

_ .925: Your English was fine and if it wasn't I would try to use Google translate to help me. Thank you and I try to update everyday but sometimes things get busy._

Well I hope y'all like it.

…

Mikan wakes up with the feeling of warmth around her. Thinking it was her pillow she curled up into it more. Her pillow began to move and she hugged it tighter and said "Stop moving pillow."

"I'm not a pillow but I like you curling up to me" said the pillow.

"This must be a dream. Pillows don't talk." Mikan said

"I'm not a pillow. I'm Natsume." The pillow said.

Mikan's mind seemed to start working. She had fallen asleep with Natsume talking about when they were kids. She didn't even have dinner. She was so hungry. They both heard laughter coming from the door. They look and see Misaki and Tsu standing in the doorway with a camera.

"They look so cute together" Misaki said while taking pictures of the couple in the bed.

"I know but Natsume if you took away my little sister's innocence you are dead." Tsu said

"She slept in the bed with me" Natsume said.

Ruka and Hotaru came out of Ruka's room rubbing their eyes.

"What's with all the noise" Hotaru said while looking into Natsume's room. She saw the Natsume ad Mikan and got an evil glint in her eyes. She grabbed Tsu's camera and ran back to Ruka's room. Ruka sweat dropped knowing what his girlfriend was doing.

"You're dating Hotaru" Mikan asked

"Yeah. We started dating a year after you left" Ruka said

"Good. You two look cute together." Mikan said while curling back into Natsume's bed.

"Mikan we have school today" Natsume said while grinning.

"We're going to be late any way" Mikan said.

The crowd had left. Ruka was trying to get his girlfriend from selling the photos to Natsume and Mikan's fan clubs. Misaki went to go cook breakfast. Tsu went to go get ready for work.

"Whatever. I will start undressing rather you are in here or not." Natsume said while smirking.

Mikan got up and turned to Natsume. "Maybe I wanted to see you undress" Mikan said and walked out the room swinging her hips to tease Natsume.

Natsume growled and thought to himself 'Now I got to take a shower. A very cold shower.'

**At Breakfast**

It was one of those rare breakfasts that everyone got to eat together. Most of the time Ruka was convincing Hotaru to burn though pictures. He actually got her to give the camera back to Tsu after he whispered something in Hotaru's ear the made her blush. Mikan knowing he probably promised sex giggled. Ruka was smirking the rest of breakfast and Hotaru was avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Everyone left on their own time. Natsume and Mikan were the last to leave. They drove to school and got there late as usual. They walk into the room together.

"Sorry we are late class. Someone didn't want to let go of me this morning when we woke up." Natsume said while smirking.

Mikan blushed and said "I-i-i-I th-thought you-u we-re a p-pillow." 'Great Mikan stutter that helps you a lot.' She thought.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and grinned "Go to your seat" he said

The rest of class went smoothly until the class had a visitor. All the girls swooned and all of the guys got jealous. It was Dalton. Star got up from her seat and went to stand beside Dalton. She grabbed his neck and kissed him. She broke the kiss and glared at any girl that looked twice at her man. Dalton was looking smug and Natsume was smirking knowing how protective girls get with their boyfriends.

"What are you doing here Dalton" Natsume said. "You know besides making our with your girlfriend in the middle of class" he finished

"Well you know I was coming to tell you we had to double practice time for the day and so do the cheerleaders, but you know the make out session was a bonus." Dalton said while smirking at Star. Star blushed and the whole class gasped except for the people who knew her. You could hear around the room 'she can blush who knew'. That caused Star to glare at everyone. She sat back down and went back to reading her magazine and texting.

"So extra football practice. There has to be more than that." Natsume said knowing his friend.

"We will talk at lunch" Dalton said while sitting in that spinney chair thingies (you know the one's you want to get in and spin around in). He looked at Star and motioned for her to come here. She got up and sat in his lap. Natsume rolled his eyes and gave the class free time to do their homework. Star was laughing and everyone was whispering about that too. Rose had fallen asleep in the middle of class not caring about class knowing she already knew it all. The bell finally rung and Star tried to get up to go get her lunch but Dalton pulled her back and scooted to go get her. That reminded Natsume of when he and Mikan were kids.

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Natsume had gotten into his father's study with an eleven year old Mikan looking at all of his dad's books. Mikan wanted to go play in the chair and Natsume said she could only if he sat in her lap. She said okay thinking it was innocent. Natsume sat down and Mikan got into his lap. He spun them around and laughed with her when she said she was about to be sick. Natsume's mother had walked in to give the kids some lunch but left it on the side table by the door since the kids were playing. Mikan was hungry so she went to go get her sandwich but Natsume pulled her back and scooted to go get the food. Mikan and Natsume ate in silence until they started to spin some more. They went alittle fast and flipped over. Natsume landed on top of Mikan with his knees by her waist. Both of their eyes got wide but Natsume got closer to Mikan. Mikan knowing what he was about to do closed her eyes. Natsume kissed her and this wasn't a peck on the lips this was a full blown make out session. Yes he knew he shouldn't be doing this but god did he like her. Yes she wasn't the best looking girl in the world but she was the only girl who liked him for him and not his looks he already had at the age of 13. They kept it going until Tsu had to interrupt them like always.

**Flashback Ended**

They all ate lunch and they talked. Everything went normal


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I was sick today. But I'll update anyway.

**Review Corner**

K-chan's Kisses: Thank you

Arielayoung: What can I say little sisters are a pain?

AkumaHyuuga: Here it is LOL

Gabsterela: Thank you

.925: I know it was short but I had to read Johnny Tremain for History sorry. Thanks for being honest.

Painting Pencil: Yep ikr they are so fun. And did your cat steal your chicken again.

Lover's Red Rose: Yeah that's what I'm going for. Big brothers have this radar for their little sisters I guess. All I have is a little sister and a little brother.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

Like Dalton had promised they did have to have an extra football practice due to they had a game in two days. They cheerleaders had extra practice as well.

"Come on you idiots. You touch you toes in the air how hard is that." Yelled Star.

"You can be a little less mean" Chy said

"No I can't only you and Mikan can do it right. I have half the mind to kick the rest of the girls off and make Sarah and Rose join the team." Star said. Sarah and Rose where on the bleachers watching the team make a fool of themselves. All of a sudden Sarah ran down the bleachers grabbed a girl's pom-poms and said " You idiot! It's like this." She did a perfect toe touch and Chy looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"What the hell was that all about" Chy said

"She changes personalities when it comes to sports" Rose said while grinning at the seane.

"Okay everyone. We are trying out for the team again and whoever can't do one move right will be kicked off. Rose and Sarah you two are trying out too" Star said while getting the team to line up. "Chy and Mikan you will help me judge since you two are the only ones who can do it right." Star said while sitting down on the bleachers.

'This is going to be a long day' thought Mikan.

With the guys

All the football players were tired out of their minds. The coaches finally let them have a break when one guy passed out from running too much. Natsume and Dalton were talking together about the upcoming game. When suddenly a new guy came up and said

"Umm. Sorry I was wondering if I can sign up for football" the guy said. The guy was really tall but still shorter than Natsume. He had Blonde hair and gray eyes.

"It depends on your skills. What is you name." Natsume said while glaring at the boy. For some reason he didn't like him at all.

"My name is Ben" said the boy.

"Okay Ben what do you got" Natsume said

After the boy tried out

"Damn. He is almost as good as you were when you were on the team" Dalton said to Natsume.

"I know and we need someone like him. But for some reason I get a bad feeling about him" Natsume said.

"Me too. We'll keep a close eye on him" Dalton said

The cheerleaders were going to the field since the game was a home game and they needed to get use to the field. It turned out three of the girls quiet because Star was too hard on them. That meant that Sarah and Rose got a spot on the team.

"Okay time to show what we got" Star said. Mikan looked at the new guy on the field. 'Huh I never saw him before' Mikan thought. She had to admit that he was cute. Star went over to the couches to say they were using the field and of course the rest of the squad followed.

"Hey idiots. We are using the field too" Star said.

Mikan came face to face with the new guy when she got a bad feeling. Of course all she did was smile at him and went to go talk with Natsume.

"Did you come to taunt me with that short skirt" Natsume said while looking at Mikan's legs and smirking.  
"Yes I did. I think you can use some practice looking at something you know will not get into your bed in the next 30 seconds." Mikan said while doing a little twirl.

"You slept in my bed last night" Natsume pointed out.

"Pervert. I feel asleep in your room" Mikan said while blushing.

Mikan was walking away when Natsume called out "Hey Mikan" he yelled

"Yes" she yelled back

"I'll be your pillow anytime you want" he yelled

"PERVERT!" she yelled. If you listened closely you could hear Natsume chuckling.

After Practice

Ben seemed to be a little cocky and was talking with the other football players.

"Who was that girl talking with the coach" he asked jersey number 5.

"That's the coach's girlfriend. Or whatever. She seems to be the only girl who can talk to him like she did today. They have kissed a few times but never said they were official. I wouldn't mess with her though. They cheer caption is her friend and she can break bones." Number 5 said (I can't remember names very well so they are just going to have jersey numbers)

"Huh really. She's hot" Ben said while doing his stretches. Number 5 gulped and was looking behind Ben. Ben looked up to see Natsume. "Hey coach." He said ney.

"Huh you think Mikan's hot do you. Well listen here buddy. She is mine." Natsume said

"She isn't a possession" Ben said

"Actually I like it when Natsume says I'm his because then I can say he is mine" Mikan said from behind Natsume

"Huh you're that type of girl. You want to be someone's bitch huh." Ben said while smirking

"Actually I like my men like I like my rides. Fast and ready to go all the time" Mikan said while glaring at him.

Natsume smirked and put his arm around Mikan. "This is my girl. Get your own." He said while walking away from Ben.

Ben was walking home when he noticed two girls that had on his uniform too. He remembered them as cheerleaders and dicided that this is how he can get closer to Mikan. He fell down and hurt his knew 'badly'. "Are you okay" the two girls ran up to him. They were none other than Chy and Sarah. "Oh my goodness. He's bleeding" Chy said. When she looked at him she blushed. 'Good. She notices me' Ben thought while mentaly smirking.

After Chy and Sarah got him cleaned up Sarah said she had to go home. Chy blushed when she held Ben's hand. 'I've never held a boys hand who wasn't a friend or family' Chy tought.

"Thank you very much for helping me. I'm such a clutz." Ben said while laughing.

"It was nothing." Chy said. 'Why can't I stop blushing' she tought.

"Let me make it up to you" Ben said "Let me take you on a date tomorrow at the park for a picnic."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Chy said

"I insist." Ben said.

"Okay." Chy said

"May I have you address to know where to pick you up" Ben said

"Yes." Chy said while writing it down.

After they parted ways Ben got out his phone and called someone. "I've found a way to get close to Mikan."

"Good then when you get Mikan I can have Natsume" said a female voice on the phone.

"Yes and we both get what we want at the end" Ben said.

The two people talking evily laughed and hung up.

"You will be mine Natsume/Mikan. And only mine" Ben and the other voice said.

…

Still short but the shorter it is the fast I update. This is how my weekend is going. First on Friday I'm going on a field trip then to a school dance then staying the night with a friend. So I can't update Friday. I will try to update tomorrow and Saturday and Sunday. Keep with me please. And R&R. If you need to PM me and ask me questions if you get confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I was trying to make edits to my last chapter because I heard a lot about how much poor grammar I used. I was sick. I was going to the bathroom every 10 mins throwing up so please don't judge so much.

**Review Corner**

K-chan's Kisses: Yep they are stalkers. And thank you for review I think every chapter.

Arielayoung: I can do whatever I want :P

Painting Pencil: Yep I'm going to the dance and so are you. I don't think she will though. She is too hard headed like me.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Natsume said. Mikan looked at him stupidly. Star and Rose were on her bed and they all just came back from shopping. Rose and Star were in charge so… This led us to Natsume coming into Mikan's room.

"I'm going on my motorcycle and taking a ride" Mikan said.

"I didn't mean that. I meant the clothes." Natsume said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with the clothes we picked out" Rose said. Star and Rose looked at Mikan's outfit. Mikan was wearing black tight shorts that came up just below her but and a while tank top on and a pair of black buckle boots.

"Nothing there is something missing" Natsume said while smirking and leading on the door. (You know that bad boy stance that makes you want to tie down the boy and well you know…)

"Since when do you know about fashion" Mikan said. Star was smirking. She knew what he was talking about. Dalton had played that move on her before.

"When I know about motorcycles since you left" Natsume said.

"Okay what is the thing that is missing" Mikan said getting irritated by Natsume.

"Let me go get it" Natsume said while walking to his room and grabbing something black out of his closet. "Close your eyes" he said. Mikan rolled her eyes but still did what he told her to do. She felt a weight on her shoulders. She heard Natsme said to open her eyes. She opens her eyes and gasped. On her was a black leather jacket that you could tell was a guy's. He had given her his jacket. That was so sweet. She turned around and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled one of his rare smiles. "There that looks better." He said while smirking at her.

"You really do know about fashion" Mikan said while giving him a smile.

Natsume growled and got closer to her. "If you keep being so sexy then we will have a problem that I will make you fix" he said and smirked at her.

"What happens if I want to fix it" Mikan whispered in his ear and grazed her teeth over his ear.

Saying Natsume was shocked was an understatement. 'When the hell did she become so sexy' he thought. He knew he couldn't keep his hormones in check if she kept this up. 'I can't do that yet' 'She wants it too' 'She doesn't know what she is getting herself into' 'If she if wants to be a big girl she has to lose the little girl innocence.' 'Stop it you really are a pervert' 'I am part of you though' 'Shut up' 'I don't have to' 'When I get my hands on you'

"sume. Natsume. Natsume" Mikan yelled.

"Huh" He said.

"I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes." Mikan said.

"Oh. Why would I want to listen to an idiot like you anyway" Natsume said

"Whatever you say" Mikan said and walked out.

'God you need to stop talking to yourself' Natsume thought to himself.

"NATSUMMMMMMEEEEE" Tsu yelled up the stairs.

"What" he yelled back.

"Come here" Tsu yelled back.

Natsume sighed and went down the stairs. "What did you want" he asked.

"You need to go with Mikan and her friends to the movies to watch out for them." Tsu said while pouring himself a glass of coffee.

"Why me" Natsume said.

"Because you are typically Mikan's boyfriend and some creepy guys work there." Tsu said as though it was the most normal things in the world. All of a sudden a gasp was heard and everyone turned to the noise. It was Star.

"What's wrong" Mikan asked.

"Chy has a date at the movie then at the park" Star said.

"So. Isn't she a big girl" Natsume said.

"She doesn't have the right taste in guys" Star said.

"What do you mean" Mikan asked.

"Well she has never been on a real date or even had her first kiss yet for that matter. Every time she was suppose to have a date the guys always turned out to use her for someone else. I would always find out before hand and beat the guy to a pulp." Star said.

"Were you ever not mean" Mikan asked.

"She was once but that is another story" Rose said.

"Rose where is your boyfriend. I haven't seen him in a while" Mikan said.

"He went out of town for unknown reason" Rose said.

"You don't think he is cheating on you do you" Mikan asked.

"I trust him with my life" Rose said.

"Deep dude. But we need to get to the movies to see who Chy is going on a date with." Star said

"Okay let's go" Mikan said.

"Oh Mikan. You have to ride with Natsume" Tsu said from the kitchen.

"Okay whatever" Mikan said.

"God you're turning into Natsume and your Goth friends" Misaki said

"Trust me she isn't" Natsume said while walking out the door.

Mikan started walking to the garage while Star and Rose went to their motorcycles by the driveway. Mikan started to head toward Natsume's car when he called out "Polka what the hell are you doing"

"I'm getting into your car since Tsu said I had to ride with you" Mikan said.

Natsume smirked and said "Who said we were taking the car" He went to side door where Mikan knew her motorcycle was but when he came out he was pushing a black motorcycle and had two helmets in his hands. "This is what we are riding" he said while throwing a black and red helmet that Mikan though was cute. Mikan was clearly confused. "You didn't think that we were going to ride in a car when we both have on biker clothes." Natsume raised his eyebrow. Mikan looked at Natsume and saw that he had on black baggy jeans with chains hanging off the ends and a white skin tight shirt that showed all his muscles and 6-pack. To top it off he had on a black leather jacket that looked identical to the one Mikan had on and a pair of black boots. 'God does he have to get any more sexier' she thought. 'That idea about locking him in my room tied to my bed doesn't look too bad now' she thought again.

"Are you through checking me out so we can go" Natsume said.

"Pervert I wasn't checking you out I was looking at the motorcycle" Mikan said while looking away trying to hide the blush.  
"Sure you were. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Polka" Natsume said while climbing on the bike. He looked at her and said "Are you coming"

"Yes." She said and climbed on after him.

…

Me: I know its short but bear with me. I have a Spanish trip to go on and have to get up at 5:15 in the morning. Then I have to go to a dance. Then to a friend's house. I have a lot of project due this week too so don't think I will be able to update every day. Well R&R or the monster will come and get you when you sleep tonight. Naw they won't or will they. We will never know. MAHHMAHHAMAHHMAHH


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I am back. I was so tired yesterday. We were on a bus all day. But god did those men Spanish dancers could shake it. My friend was yelling Shake it Baby Shake it. All the girls were screaming for them. My other friend got a picture with one of them and went yelling I just got a picture with the sexist man in the world and said she was going to break up with her boyfriend for one of the dancers. Hey rumor has it that dancers are good in bed. One of them could play the violin. Then I went to a dance and had to wear a dress. My friends made me take pictures with them because they had never seen me in a dress. Well I'm going to stop rambling and give the story.

**Review Corner**

K-chan's Kisses: In the manga he had this bad boy attitude. Plus he's got that I don't give a shit attitude and it's suppose to be cool.

Painting Pencil: You went to the dance and you wore a dress. So hehe on you.

Yumi: She grew up and she learned a little when she was away from Natsume plus Star and Rose can get perverted so she learned from them too.

Princessofspark: I know it's only one year but I put another year to it to make it a little more fun that she is dating literally a man.

"I don't own Gakuen Alice"

…

All Grown Up

"What the hell is taking them so long? Are they making out or something in that garage?" Star said while tapping her foot on the ground. Just then a motorcycle pulled up. It was Natsume and Mikan. (If you thought it was someone else you might need to get checked or something. Just kidding. Or am I?)

"Took you long enough." Rose said.

"We got distracted." Natsume said while nudging Mikan.

"I could care less if you two were going at it like rabbits." Rose said.

"All of shut up. I want to know who the hell asked my sister on a date without my permission first." Star said.

"You sound like an older brother." Mikan said.

"Shut up at least I don't have a hickey on my neck." Star said.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume chuckled. "Mikan there isn't a hickey on your neck. She did that to mess with you. I wouldn't leave a mark on you with your brother looks at your neck." Ever since he caught Natsume and Mikan in Natsume's room yesterday, Tsu has checked Mikan's neck every ten minutes saying stuff like 'If I see a mark Natsume is dead'.

"This is why I befriended Mikan. She gives me amusement" Star said while walking toward the movie theater.

"What movie are they seeing?" Rose asked.

"She said something about Beautiful Creatures or something. I know she has read the book." Star said.

"I saw the commercials for that. It looked good" Mikan said. (This is the only movie commercials I've seen and it was playing when I typed so I was like it's a sign.)

"We are seeing it too" Rose said.

"I don't have a say so in this do I" Natsume said

"Nope" all three girls said at the same time.

Natsume growled. 'Girls' he thought.

They went to the ticket booth and the guy tried to flirt with all of the girls. Star and Rose glared at him and he shrunk backed but Mikan smiled politely at him and told him she was interested in someone else. With that said Natsume came and wrapped his arm around Mikan's waist. He kissed her cheek and glared at the boy. The boy started grumbling about how all the cute girls were taken. Natsume kept his arm around Mikan's waist until they got to the movie theater room.

"Thank you from keeping him away from me" Mikan said.

"Your brother was right. There are creepy guys here." Rose said while taking Mikan's hand and making her sit in between her and Star. Rose glared at Natsume to say something. They looked around and they spotted Chy and the guy coming into the movie room. Natsume looked at the guy and growled. He had been doing that a lot lately. It was Ben. Mikan noticed it too and got a bad feeling again.

"Why are you two so tense" Rose said.

"He is the one who was hitting on Mikan yesterday." Natsume said.

"Why would he be with Chy then" Rose asked.

"I don't like this guy at all and I have an idea" Star said.

The lights were still on in the theater so you can see. Star started to dig in her purse and grab some stuff. She pulled out some blush and makeup remover. She took off her black make up and put on some girlish ones. She didn't have on her usual black clothes but just a black V-neck shirt and a darkish blue jean skirt and some black flats. (Never mind but she can still pass off as a regular teenage girl and not a gothic one.) She put on some lip gloss and a little blush and walked down to her sister. She had a little pep in her steps. Natsume and Mikan were shocked but Natsume hid his emotions though. Star got to her sister and Ben and started to talk.

"Hi Chy. Who is this boy" Star said while trying to act perky. If you looked close enough you could see the hatetred in her eyes toward the boy but Ben was still looking at her other areas.

"Oh hi sis. What are you doing here" Chy said. She was a little shocked that her sister was dressed normal. Ben looked between Chy and Star and started to connected the dots (someone is a little slow).

"Are you two twins" Ben asked.

"Yes" Star said in her most cheeriest voice but she was rolling her eyes.

"Who are you here with" Chy asked.

"Oh I'm with Rose, Natsume and Mikan. I am trying to keep Natsume and Mikan away from each other's faces. I don't want to get kicked out of here due to their making out." Star said while fake smiling. She really hated this guy for some reason. "Well the movie is about to start and I would really love to watch it. I heard it was a love story." Star said while walking away. Chy knew her sister was over protective but did she have to act normal to keep an eye out for her. Oh well. She was going to have fun.

**After the movie**

Chy and Ben were heading to the park for the rest of the date. Chy was having fun but she had an uneasy feeling around Ben. She always shook it off as just something else. It was her first date. She wanted to have a good time. They got to the park to see many children playing. Ben growled. He hated kids but he didn't say anything to Chy because she looked at the kids as though they were all priceless gold. He really didn't like her, but he really wanted to get to Mikan. He'll have to tuff it out until he got it over with. The park had a hill and that was where Ben and Chy were going to have their picnic. On the walk there they came across some teenage boys bulling a little girl. Ben looked as though he didn't care which he really didn't but Chy went up to the boys and grabbed their ears.

"You do not mess with little girls do you understand me" Chy said acting like a mother.

"Yes ma'am" both of the boys said. Chy let go of their ears. They were about to leave when Chy coughed and motioned toward the little girl. They walked up to her and said they were sorry and walked away. Chy walked up to the little girl and kneeled down to her level.

"Are you okay." She asked the little girl.

"Yes. Thank you so much for saving me from those boys. The little girl got up and hugged Chy. She handed Chy something and kissed her cheek. The little girl giggled and ran back down the hill. Chy looked down in her hand and saw a teddy bear. Chy began to smile and put the bear into her purse to put in her room later. She turned back to Ben and smiled.

"Let's get back to that date." Chy said.

**After the date (At Star and Chy's house)**

Star, Rose, Mikan, and Natsume were all at the house because they couldn't follow Chy and Ben to the park. That would give away the fact that they didn't Ben. If you saw your sister and your friends following you on you date what would you think. They looked out the window to see Chy and Ben.

"Thank you for the great time" Chy said while smiling

"No problem. We have to do this again." Ben said while fake smiling.

"Yes we will" Chy said. Ben got closer to her and was about to kiss her when she pushed him back. "I'm sorry but I don't know you well enough to kiss you just yet" she lied. She didn't feel right when he got closer to her. She felt very dirty and icky. She smiled at him and told him good bye and walked into her house. She closed the door to get greeted by her friends and sister. Mikan and Star started to ask her questions. She closed her eyes and walked passed them. She went up the stairs and went to her room. She didn't feel like talking about it. All she wanted to do was take a shower for some unknown reason.

"She isn't talking" Star said. She may have a cool character but when it came to her loved ones she turned all worried and soft.

"I don't think she really liked him" Rose said.

"Maybe she only wanted to be nice to him" Mikan said.

"Or she liked him and then found out that she had a bad feeling about him" Natsume said.

'I just hope this won't end too badly' everyone thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: My friend wanted me to update so here I am. Sorry it took so long I had a history ABC book to do. Now my friend's mad at me. I keep texting her when she has a history book to write. The joys of having a star class friend. I was listening to my IPod when I was writing and I got to the song "Nice Guys Finish Last". The song reminded me of Ruka as the nice guy and Natsume as the good guy and Mikan as the girl. Oh review time.

**Review Time**

K-chan's Kisses: I went on my friend's first date because she asked me if I wanted to go and I did. They broke up. I heard that about the dancers on Facebook. They can move their hips.

KLP-Chan: I'm going to be honest. I had no idea what you said but I still love the review. I highly appreciate the review and thanks for reading.

Painting Pencil: You were the one who makes me write girly so you have to review to show your support.

….

All Grown Up

Today was the day of the football game. Natsume was meeting with the boys in the locker room. They were winning so far.

"Okay as long as you keep this up we win. Simple as that." Natsume said. 'He really isn't a pep talker is he?' Dalton thought.

The half time was over and the cheerleaders were taking a break because the opposite team was so busy trying to undress them with their eyes.

"Those guys are freaking me out" Sarah said while rubbing her arms.

"At least we know they are too busy looking at us and not paying attention to their game. And the football players say we don't do anything for the game." Rose said.

"If only they knew what we have to go to" Mikan said while tying her hair back into pigtails. Most of the girls had their hair in pigtails.

"Okay we got to get back cheering and shaking our asses to get other boys to stop watching a stupid ball." Star said.

The girls went back out acting all peppy which was harder than you thought for some more than others. The football players were coming back out and saw the girls. They saw how they looked and knew that they were helping them out. Some of the football players were mad because their girlfriends were in such short skirts out in front of other man. Rose looked into the crowd felling kind of down since her boyfriend wasn't back yet. She suddenly found her blonde hair blue eyes boy and smiled. The game kept going when the other team called a time out. The announcer man came on the intercom. It turned out to be Narumi.

"Looks like the Alice Academy's Flame Throwers are beating Zero Academy's Ice holders by a big difference. It seems that fire overcomes ice. Maybe Alice Academy's undefeated record is going to keep going." Narumi said for the people to hear. He loved to taunt people. He always taunted Natsume about liking Mikan in elementary.

"He always has to ruin the fun" Star said.

"Get over it. We are going to win so what is your squads last cheer" Dalton said

"The fire on duh" Star said while rolling her eyes. Her boyfriend can be an idiot. "If we win everyone is coming to my house for a party." She said while walking with her squad to the field.

"Let's get this over with" Natsume said.

**After the game**

Mikan, Star, Rose, Sarah, Chy, Dalton, Jason (who came back from the other town. Turned out he had bought a very pretty necklace for Rose), Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsu, and Misaki all went to Star and Chy's house for a hang out. They all went home first than to the two girl's house. Since the rest of the guest lived together they arrived at the same too.

"Get in here" Star said when they ranged the door.

"You really are the best host in the world." Tsu said.

"Shut up." Star said.

They look around and saw that the living room was attached to the kitchen. On the table was a lot of food and alcohol.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Misaki asked.

"My parents said it's okay as long as I stay at home." Star said. Natsume turned to the kitchen and his eyes widden. There in there was Sarah and Chy drinking straight vodka. They were both doing shots seeing who could do the most shots. They looked as if they were doing the same. Star smirked and went to the kitchen. She grabbed some shot glasses and motioned everyone to the table. "The game is Caption Dickhead" she said. (I have played this but with water with my friends.)

"What are the rules?" Mikan asked. She was okay with drinking knowing that she was staying the night.

"Here they are 2 stands for "you" meaning you get to pick someone to drink...3 is for "me" meaning the person who grabbed the card has to drink...4 is for "whores" meaning all girls drink...5 is that you get to make a rule for the game...6 is for "dicks" meaning all guys drink...7 is for "heaven" meaning when this card is drawn everyone has to throw their hands up and the last one to put their hands up has to drink...8 is "pick a date" meaning you pick a person for the game and that means your date has to drink anytime you drink...9 is "bust a rhyme" meaning you have to say a line and the next person has to rhyme with it until someone cant rhyme and then they have to drink...10 is "categories"…jack is "never have I ever" meaning you say something you have never done and whoever has done it has to drink...queen is for "questions" this one is kind of confusing...you start by asking someone a random question, then that person has to ask another person a question but the question can't be the same or rhetorical...king is for "captain dick head" you want this card...when you get a king you are the captain dick head, you can make anyone drink at any given time for any given reason...and ace is for "waterfalls" meaning the person who got the ace starts the waterfall and when they start everyone starts drinking and when the first person stops drinking the next person can stop and then when that person gets done the next person can stop and so on." Star said really fast.

"Okay" everyone said.

Everyone got a little tipsy and some got drunk. They decided to play truth.

"Star didn't someone mention you were nice once in your life" Mikan said while slurring her words. She was one of the people who were drunk.

"Yes I was. When I hit puberty everything changed. Chy use to have my personality and I had hers. It was funny how we changed. Instead of changing our rooms we just changed. She got mine and I got hers." Star said.

"That is no way. That as stupid as Hotaru stopped blackmailing Ruka." Tsu said.

"Huh" Hotaru said from Ruka's lap. They were making out and they finally separated when they heard their names.

After almost everyone had a turn only Star, Natsume, Tsu and Misaki were awake. Star wanted to get something out of Natsume.

"Who do you like" She asked Natsume. They were still playing truth.

"Who do you think" Natsume said while hiding his embarrassed face from everyone.

"I know but I want you to say it." Star asked.

"M…an" he mumbled.

"Who" Star asked while smirking.

" " Natsume mumbled again.

"WHO" Star yelled. Tsu and Misaki were snickering. They both knew he liked Mikan. Couldn't they just get together and be a couple already.

"Mikan." Natsume said while getting up and going into the living room to sleep. He didn't notice who he slept by. When he woke up he felt someone on his chest. He looked down and saw Mikan's head on his chest and her arms on his chest. He then saw he arms around her waist. He was too comfortable to move. He fell back asleep but when he felt someone moving around. He looked back down and saw Mikan's widen eyes. She wasn't moving either. She got over it and curled back into his chest.

"You are so soft." She said.

"Are you calling me jiggly" Natsume asked.

"No I'm calling you fluffy." Mikan said.

"So now I'm fat" Natsume said.

"Shut up so I can sleep" Mikan said while going back to sleep. Little did they know that a certain black haired girl was recording the whole thing.

"Hotaru come back to sleep." Ruka said. She smiled evilly and said back to him.

"I'm going to be rich" She went back to sleep dreaming about money.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Sorry it took so long. I had a VERY busy weekend. My friend hurt her arm so to help her I am updating now. Way for you.

**Review Corner**

Nix: Thank you very much. I try.

Someone: Laughter is the best medicine.

KLP-Chan: See this is why we don't let me read. Not very good at it. -_-

Painting Pencil: We can play the game at my house Friday and I'll get you your candy then too when we go mud ridin'

….

Mikan woke up with the biggest headache in the world. 'What happened last night' she thought to herself. She looked around and noticed she was in Natsume's arm. 'Like I didn't see that coming' she thought when she noticed everyone else on the floor. She saw Star curled up with Dalton. She looked really innocent and not deadly like that and so did Rose and how she was curled up to Jason. Chy was on the couch with her hair everywhere and Sarah on the love seat with half of her body hanging off the side. Ruka was spooning Hotaru who was hugging her camera and sleep talking. "Money, Money, Money" Mikan sweat dropped at that and tried untangle herself from Natsume which only caused him to wake up. He looked at her and smiled.

"Since you are up now we can discuss me being fluffy" he said while holding his head up on his hand.

Mikan groaned and put her head back down. "That what you get for drinking so much, Polka" Natsume teased.

"No more alcohol for the rest of my life" Mikan said

"Sure it is. Just like how Star isn't going to yell at a cheerleader for not stretching." Natsume said while rolling his eyes.

"What do you want" Mikan said.

"I would like to talk to you. You are my friend after all" Natsume said. Mikan frowned at the word friend. 'Why can't we be more than that' she thought.

"Mikan are you there" Natsume said while waving his hand in front of Mikan's face.

"Huh" Mikan said while coming out of her daze.

"I asked what do you want to do today" he asked.

"I want to stay on this floor and get rid of this hangover." She said while laying back on the floor.

Natsume chuckled at the girl's childish behavior. He remembered his first hangover. He stayed in bed all day so he knew her pain.

"Well let's talk about your trip to America how was it?" Natsume asked. He wanted to know what it was like there. Many people said it was bad but Mikan could have fun where ever.

"Well the first year I lived in New York. The place was huge. You had to walk a lot because of all the cars. Many people didn't care about one another. It was hard to learn English. The next three years I moved to Mississippi. The people there had a very weird accent. The kept forgotten the g's on their words. But they were all nice and generous to everyone. One person lost everything in a house fire and everyone in the comunity gave them clothes, food, money and some let them even stay at their house until they got back on their feet." Mikan said.

"That sound fun" Natsume said.

"They ate a lot of chicken though" she said while laughing.

"Chicken can be good" Natsume said while giving Mikan a very handsome smile. They both got lost in each other eyes and grew closer until they were only millimeters apart. Mikan closed the gap between them and they began to explore each other's lips. Little did they know the whole living room was watching them the whole time.

"Will you two stop eating each other's faces off and get up? We need to get to the mall and get some food" Rose said while getting up.

Natsume and Mikan pulled apart. Mikan looked like a tomato and all Natsume did was smirk. Everyone knew this was probably not the only time they were going to catch the couple kissing like their lives depended on it. Everyone got up to go to the mall.

**After the mall trip**

"What did you get to each Mikan." Chy asked.  
"I got a ham sandwich and an orange." Mikan said while looking in her bag. "What about you Natsume"

"I got a turkey sandwich and an orange" Natume said while taking a bite of his sandwich. Everyone was at the park at the park benches. Natsume took Mikan's orange and started to peel it because she wasn't doing a very good job at it. He finished it and pulled it apart. He took a slice and popped it in her mouth. Many people who walked by were awing at the couple saying how cute a couple they were. Mikan was in shock about being feed by the perverted cat boy when she snapped back into reality.

"What the hell was that about" Mikan said while glaring at Natsume.

"Little girls shouldn't curse" Natsume said while smirking and popping an orange slice in his mouth.

"Hey that was my orange." Mikan said while starting to argue with Natsume. All of the group sighed and looked at the couple. Little did they know that a certain girl was watching them from behind a tree. "He is mine you skank" the girl said while looking at Mikan.

"Luna what are you staring at" Ben said while walking over to his play toy. He saw what she was staring at and smiled. "You need to wait for the plan to take effect babe." He said while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Let's go back to my place" Ben finished while grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her along.

"You will be mine Natsume" Luna said.


	15. Chapter 15

I wrote this in computer class because the teacher wasn't there today so way for me. R&R

**Review Corner**

Painting Pencil: Yes I am. After this I have to go clean my room to let you stay the night.

KLP-Chan: I found that out. You see I'm not really that smart.

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE"

….

"How long does it take to get ready for school" Natsume yelled while pounding on the Mikan's bathroom door.

"Hold on 5 more minutes" Mikan yelled back while brushing her hair down her back.

"You said that 30 minutes ago and you wonder why we're late all the time" Natsume said while walking away. He always wondered why girls want to look their best everywhere they go. He then realized Mikan would go to the store in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. Mikan than came out of the bathroom and looked at Natsume. She shook her head at the way he was dressed. She knew he was still a teenager but he could look like an adult when he goes to work. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and some black converts. "Can we go now" Natsume said.

"Yeah let's got. We are already late." Mikan said while grabbing her book bag.

"Whatever panda" Natsume said while walking out the door. Mikan was confused until she realized what he meant.

The whole block could hear the brunette yell "PERVERT"

**At school.**

The class could hear auguring coming down the hall so they all went to their seats knowing it was the teacher and Mikan.

"You're the one who flashed them to me" Natsume said while walking into the room.

"I bent over to get my back pack and you looked up my skirt. You really haven't changed at all have you?" Mikan said while growling at Natsume.

"Um sir" a student said.

"WHAT. Don't you see me arguing while my girlfriend here" Natsume yelled at the poor student.

"I'm NOT your girlfriend" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

Natsume smirked and replied "You are now" and walked to his deck.

The whole class was laughing at their teacher for saying her was Mikan's boyfriend. Most guys would ask after him and the girl had gone on a date. Not state that they are and leave the girl dump folded. Mikan glared at Natsume and walked up to him. She smiled at him then smirked. If he wanted to play dirty she can play too.

"Oh. Natsume-koi how wonderful." Mikan said while batting her eyelashes and straddled his lap. "Maybe later we can got to your room and have some fun. Or maybe right here on the floor when the students got to lunch. Or right now in the closet."

"I didn't know you were like that Polka-koi" Natsume said while groaning. His male body could only take so much of Mikan's ideas before something happened. All the males in the room were right there with him. Hearing an innocent girl talk like that could really do some measures to their bodies. Mikan smirked and hopped off of Natsume lap and went to her seat. Natsume thanked God that she had gotten up. The door suddenly opened up to two people. One was Ben and the other Luna. They had seen the whole thing and were pissed. Ben grabbed Luna's hand and walked to the front of the classroom.

"We are new students" he said.

"Just introduce yourselves and choose a seat." Natsume said while still trying to think clean. 'Dead dogs. Dead cats. Cats on fire. Wait I like fire. Okay then Tsu in a mini skirt. That worked' Natsume thought to himself.

"I'm Ben Thomas." Ben said.

"And I'm Luna Koizumi." Luna said.

"Take your seats and get out your workbooks. Today we are doing math" Natsume said while getting up and getting his book. Mikan was spacing out about Natsume when suddenly her name was called.

"Polka answer this question on the board" Natsume said while leaning up against the board. Mikan groaned and went to the front of the room. She saw Star mouthing something to her. She saw that it was the answer and she wrote it down. After that she went to her seat.

"Thank you Star for answering the question" Natsume said while going back to the board to write another problem.

"Whatever. We would have been here forever if someone didn't give her the answer." Star said then looked back out the window.

The rest of the day went on as normal. The bell rung and all of the students left except for Star, Sarah, Rose, Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey. Where's Chy" Mikan asked while looking around for her friend.

"She is sick with the flu" Star said.

"That is sad." Mikan said. "I hope she feels better"

"She will when I tell her what happened today in class." Star said while grinning evilly at Mikan.

"You wouldn't" Mikan said

"Already texted her about something important happening" Star said while waving her phone in the air.

"Can you all stop acting like idiots and help me grade these morans' papers" Natsume said from his desk.

"Yay I get to see all of my grades" Mikan said.

Turns out Mikan did very well on all of her grades except math. She got a C-.

"Hey it's better than what some kids got" Sarah said.

"Yeah but I want a B in that class though." Mikan said. Her plan was to get all A's and B's in 12 grade.

"You can ask Natsume for help. He does live in the same house as you." Sarah suggested.

"No he is too mean" Mikan said. Natsume had gone on to the car while the girls had gone to the bathroom.

"He is your boyfriend you know" Rose said.

"Yeah I guess but I hate to see Tsu's reaction. Older brother protection sucks." Mikan said.

"At least your brother is in the military and tells your boyfriend he could lose something very important to him and his future wife if his sister's clothes are one millimeter off of her shoulder" Star said. Everyone looked at her. "Not that my older brother is or anything"

"Surrrre" Mikan said while grinning. She loved her friends.

"Well let's head our separate ways" Star said while jumping off of the bathroom sink counter.

"See you guys" they all said when they all got into different cars.

Mikan bulked her seatbelt and looked at Natsume who started the engine.

"Are we going to really go out or not" Natsume said.

"I don't know. I like you..." Mikan said and looked at Natsume who was smirking and had his eyebrow raised.

"Thanks for confessing Polka" Natsume said.

"Wait hold that thought. How in the hell could I like a pervert and a jerk like you" Mikan said while crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"I like you too Polka" Natsume said while pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"So we are dating" Mikan asked.

"Yep. Now your mine. Would it be bad if I say I will burn any guy who touches you" Natsume asked.

"Burn. Why burn. Why not hurt or punch or something" Mikan asked curisly.

"I've always liked fire. I don't know why but I do" Natsume said.

…

So now they are dating. Yay for them. Now I have to go write a black history report on Fannie Lou Hamer for English then got clean my room for Painting Pencil to come over. What fun. Well R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16

I got blackmailed by me sister to write another chapter. R&R

**Review Corner**

Painting Pencil: My aunt is buying your cotton candy tomorrow while we're at school. And you wonder why you always end up as Mikan on the tests we take.

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE"

….

Everyone was sitting down eating dinner in an awkward silence. Tsu was glaring at Natsume since the two love birds just announced they were going out. Natsume was fidgeting in his seat at the daggers in Tsu's stare. Mikan wasn't kidding when she said her brother could really be over protective. Ruka felt sorry for his best friend and Hotaru was taking pictures of a scared Natsume and Misaki was laughing at her husband's protective side. She has came to that side of him too many times to count. And plus it was fun to watch the Natsume squirm in his seat. All of a sudden Tsu gets up and goes behind Natsume and pats his back. He start laughing and smiling. "Finally. I thought I would never be able to give away my little sister or have any nieces or nephews." He said while smiling at Mikan's blushing face. Mikan was glad her brother was happy but did her have to go that far about it. Natsume who was taking a drink of his water spit it out all over Ruka.

"Nice man. Nice" Ruka said while whipping his face off.

"Blame Tsu" Natsume said. Everyone laughed at his stubbornness and continued to eat. It was time for everyone to sleep and Mikan went to her room. Natsume came in when she was putting on her pajamas and he saw bra laying on the floor since she changed it.

"Nice double C cup, CC" Natsume said.

Mikan blushed as red as Natsume's eyes and ran to grab the bra. "You are the biggest pervert in the world" she said while looking like she wanted to hurt him.

"Thank you" Natsume said while plopping onto Mikan's bed.

"What are you doing" Mikan asked.

"I came to sleep with my wife" Natsume said while smirking.

"Really now. Because I wanted to sleep with my husband too" Mikan said while getting into her bed and snuggling up to Natsume.

Hotaru had cameras in Mikan's room so she saw everything. You could hear her ranting about millions of dollars.

Mikan knew what the black haired girl was doing so she was going to give her a show. She whispered to Natsume her plan and he smirked. 'Maybe he likes this idea for more than the show.'

Mikan rolled over onto Natsume straddling him. Natsume acted surprised and out his hands on her waist. She bent over Natsume and started to kiss him. She tried her best to make it a good show for Hotaru. She started to grind onto him making him groan. 'He's a good actor' Mikan thought. Little did she know that he wasn't acting at all. 'She's going to start something she can't finish.' He thought. 'Just remember Tsu in a mini skirt' This seemed to not work to well. He couldn't keep his excitement down anymore. He stopped Mikan and looked her in the eye.

"Stop Polka" Natsume said while groaning as she kept grinding on him.

"Why am I doing something wrong. God Natsume am I hurting you" Mikan asked.

"No. God no. You do know what you are doing but please stop. Your have to know what you are doing to me Mikan" Natsume said while closing his eyes.

Mikan was confused until she remember back in America the teacher talking about something about the male's body when it is touched the right way.

"I am so sorry Natsume" Mikan said while getting off of him.

"It's okay Polka but remember about that for now on okay" he said while giving her a smile.

"Why did you stop me" Mikan asked.

"Because you aren't ready for that yet." Natsume said seriously.

"Most guys would have taken advandge of me" Mikan said sadly.

"Polka I'm not most guys" Natsume said.

Mikan looked into his eyes and she saw something past his eyes. She swore it looked like love but her mind could have been playing tricks on her. "Thank you Natsume" Mikan said while laying back on Natsume's chest and curling back up into his chest.

"Lately I feel like I'm being used as a pillow" Natsume said while smiling down at Mikan.

"Shut up pillow and let me sleep." Mikan said while closing her eyes.

"Okay CC" Natusme said

"Pervert" Mikan said softly.

**In the morning**

"Something tells me I'm going to have to buy those two a box of condoms" Tsu grumbled while hugging his wife.

"Let them be. Remember when we were their age. You went through a box of condoms in 3 days." Misaki said.

"Yes. Young love" Tsu said.

"Both of you shut up about your gross love lives and let me and CC sleep" Natsume said while curling back up to Mikan.

"CC?" Tsu said.

"I'll tell you when your far away from Natsume" Misaki said while pecking her husband on the cheek. He glared at Natsume who only smirked at him and stuffed his face in Mikan's hair.

…


	17. Chapter 17

Me: I have my friend Painting Pencil here with me helping to update faster or she is going to kill me in my sleep.

PP: I swear if you make that joke about my name…. you will die tonight….

Me: Too late PP

PP: Grrz…. Whatever, now you owe me TWO bags of cotton candy. =P

Me: Nope you might as well kill me

PP: ball… balllllll…. I will smother you with the ballllllll….

Me: You just broke the bed…

PP: I sorry… I just sat down… Your sister doesn't notice the charger thing… OH WELL! REVIEW CORNER PEEPS!

Me: I guess hey we are listening to Butter Milk Biscuits…. Hey PP stop trying to smother me with the ball. Help me.

**Review Corner: **

Arielayoung: Thank you little sister. You are the one who bribed me.

PP: It's up to the readers

K-chan"s Kisses: Thank you. I try my hardest.

Nix: Thanks

Texmex007: Thank you I hope you continue to like it.

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. If I did Natsume and Mikan would be together since birth"

….

Mikan woke up to sun light hitting her eyes. She turned over to see black hair in her face. She tried to blow it out of her face but only got it in her mouth which started to make her cough. The hair suddenly moved out of her face and red eyes look at her.

"CC get your ass up we got school again." Natsume said.

"Huh. Can't I skip and you go instead" Mikan whined.

"If I have to go to that hell hole than you do too." He said while pulling the cover off of Mikan. Mikan hissed at the sudden sun light and tried to get the cover back. Natsume grabbed Mikan by her waist and throw her over his shoulder. He went to her closet and grabbed her uniform. He went and got her some socks and underwear. He didn't look like most boys would do to Mikan's surprise. He then opened up her bathroom door, put her down, and shut the door. "I will come in in 10 minutes if you are ready. I don't care if you are dressed or not. I could care less if you are in your birthday suit so you better hurry unless you want me to see you naked." Natsume said while walking to his room to get dressed.

"Stupid pervert. I better get dressed I know he will walk in" Mikan said to herself.

Natsume went back to Mikan's room and saw her ready to go. "You got ready faster than I did." Natsume said.

"I didn't want you to walk in on me" Mikan said.

"Idiot. You could have locked the door" Natsume said.

"Hehe. Maybe I didn't want to lock the door" Mikan said while giggling.

"Let's go now" Natsume said.

"You have to ruin all the fun don't you" Mikan said while pouting.

"Whatever you say Polka" he said.

**At school**

The class was quieting down knowing that the teacher and the hyper girl would come in. Ben and Luna were confused. When they suddenly heard arguing coming toward the door.

"Stop calling me CC." Mikan said

"Well that what you are" Natsume said while opening the door.

"Please just go back to calling me Polka" Mikan begged.

"Never knew that you like it when I called you that Polka" Natsume said while smirking.

"It's better than CC" Mikan said.

"Can you two stop arguing so we can get throw with this prison? Some of us have boyfriends to go out with." Rose said.

Mikan looked at her friend and laughed. Leave it to Rose or Star to interrupt something for her own benefit.

"Where is Star?" Mikan asked.

"I got her sick." Chy said while looking down at her desk.

"Don't worry. She's probably getting Dalton sick as we speak." Sarah said cheerily.

"Okay time for class" Natsume said while getting up to teach.

**Five minutes before the bell rings**

Ben had fallen asleep when Natsume noticed him. 'I don't like him. Might as well get some fun out of it while I'm at it.' Natsume thought. He walked up to Ben's desk and grabbed Mikan's math book off of her desk. He dropped the book on the desk next to Ben's ear who popped up. Natsume grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed Ben in the face.

"No sleeping in my class" Natsume said and smirked at the boy.

"Why the hell did you do that you bastard" Ben yelled.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at the boy then smirked. "Let's see how much of a bastard I am at football practice" Natsume said and walked away from the boy when the bell rung. Mikan, Chy, Sarah, and Rose stayed behind.

"You got water on my math book" Mikan said while grabbing her book off of Ben's desk.

"I'll pay the fine. I give them out any way." Natsume said while rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Natsume can you help me with my homework please. I didn't understand the lesson really well" a female voice said. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Luna trying to look as cute as possible.

"Sure." Natsume said clearly not wanting to but has to due to being a teacher.

"I'm going to go walk the girls out to their cars." Mikan said.

"Okay. This should only take a minute." Natsume said. Mikan smiled and pecked Natsume on the cheek. She turned around and glared at Luna who tried to look innocent. Mikan walked to the parking lot with the girls.

"How are you and Natsume doing" Chy said.

"Really good I guess." Mikan said.

"Do you think you love him yet." Sarah asked.

"Yes but he probably doesn't feel the same way." Mikan

"Have you seen the way he looks at you" Chy asked.

"What do you mean" Mikan asked.

"He looks at you like Rose looks at black" Sarah said.

"Hey. That is so true" Rose said.

"Well I'm getting back" Mikan said.

"Bye" everyone said.

'Does Natsume really look at me like that' Mikan thought to herself. She remebered all the times she had caught him staring at her. It hasn't even been a month since she was back but she was already in love with him. 'I'll confess when we go back to the Sakura tree' Mikan thought and started running to her boyfriend. She got there to see him pushing Luna off of him. Mikan heard him say "I have a girlfriend".

"I don't care. What she doesn't no won't hurt her" Luna said.

"No I am not going to do that to her. I just got her back. What me and you had was a fling. A one night stand. Not a relationship." Natsume said.

"But I love you" Luna said. Mikan had heard enough.

"Hey bitch leave my boyfriend alone before I beat the hell out of you" Mikan said.

"What makes you think you can beat me" Luna said.

"This" Mikan said and punched Luna in the nose when she heard a crack.

"You broke my nose. I have to get another nose job" Luna said while running out of the room.

Mikan was deciding if she should go and beat the girl up of stay when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her head.

"I didn't know you were so possessive Polka" Natsume said.

"You would have done twice as much as I did if it were me with another guy" Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you right" he said.

"Yes." She said while turning around and put her arms around Natsume's neck.

"Good" Natsume said and leaned down to kiss her.

…

PP stole all my stuff. We went to walmart because my uncle gave me $20 because he was drunk. I bought a book which PP had to read. A movie that PP wanted to see. Some candy that PP ate and took home. PP took all my stuff. I better get the book back. We want to go see the movie when it comes out this august. Epic movie tralier. Yay. Now everyone knows I love you PP. nh R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18

I sorry about the time it has taken. Had 9 weeks test all through the week then a sleepover over the weekend.

**Review Corner**

princess lulu: thanks. Did you review twice?

PP: You now have the third book. When do you need the fourth?

AAY: You can tell her yourself about the pop.. however the hell you spell it

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE."

Oh and here is a chapter preview about what is going to happen in this chapter. I'm trying to make people want to read it more. Okay here it is

**Chapter Preview**

"Do you know what two people do when they promise to be together forever" he asked.

….

It has been a week since Luna had tried to kiss Natsume and Mikan kept watching the girl all day. "Aye CC. Will you stop the glaring at Luna and pay attention to the lesson" Natsume said while smirking at his girlfriend.

"Don't call me CC, Pervert" Mikan said while looking at the board to listen to the lesson. After about 5 minutes the bell rung saying that it was time for lunch. Mikan stayed behind and so did Star, Chy, Rose and Sarah. The girls walked over to Mikan.

"You glare almost matches Star's and Rose's" Sarah said.

"I don't like that bitch" Mikan said.

"You beat her ass a week ago and she still trying to get Natsume. Let me at her. I haven't done some ass kicking in a while" Star said while cracking her knuckles. Everyone laughed at Star's comment and she just looked at them like they were crazy. Natsume sighed while looking at the girls. 'I don't ever think I will understand women' he thought to himself.

**At the end of the day**

Mikan and Natsume were driving home when Natsume asked "Do you want to go to the Sakura Tree when we get home"

"Yeah, sure. We haven't been there in a while" Mikan said.

When they got home they changed into some comfortable clothes and started to walk to the tree. When they got there Mikan sat down in the swing and Natsume decided to walk to the opposite side of the tree. When he got there he noticed two names carved into the tree. It said Natsume & Mikan. He smiled and called Mikan to look at it with him.

"Do you remember this day" he asked.

"Yeah I do" she said while tracing the names with her finger.

**Flashback**

A 13 year old Natsume and an 11 year old Mikan were at their favorite tree. Mikan was reading a book while Natsume sat under the tree looking board. His dad had given him a Swiss army knife two days ago and he had seen Tsu carve his and Misiki's name into a tree in a heart. He looked at Mikan. She was very pretty at all but he saw the most beautiful person in the world when he looked into her eyes. Sure she wore those clothes that were four times too big for her and had those big ugly glasses on her face but to him that made them her. She looked up to Natsume and smiled.

"Is there something wrong" she asked.

"No but can I ask you a question." He asked.

"Yeah what is it" she asked.

"Will we stay friend's no matter what happens" Natsume said while looking her in the eyes being as serious as a 13 year old boy can be.

"Yes what makes you think we won't" Mikan looked at Natsume with concern.

"I was just asking. Do you know what two people do when they promise to be together forever" he asked.

"What" Mikan looked up to Natsume who was standing. He pulled out the knife and Mikan looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not doing a blood bond with you" she said clearly scared that was what he meant.

"Of course not stupid. They carve their names into a tree" Natsume said with a grin.

"Okay let's do it" Mikan said while taking the knife out of his hand.

Natsume looked at the girl he was in love with carving her name into the tree. He had meant two people who loved each other and she didn't notice it. 'Technicality I tricked her but we will be together one day trust me' Natsume thought. Mikan handed the knife to Natsume to carve his name into the tree. He grabbed the knife and carved his name into the tree above her name. They looked at each other and smile. Natsume was about to kiss her but they heard Tsu's telling them it was time to eat. He mentally growled at the older boy and started to walk to the house.' Maybe one day I will get you Mikan Maybe one day.'

**Flashback end**

"That was a fun day. When I got on the plane to go to America I thought about that day then I realized that you had tricked me. You also confessed to me without me knowing. I wasn't very bright back then was I" Mikan said while looking at Natsume.

"Wasn't. You steal aren't." he said jokingly. Mikan pouted and hit him in the arm. Natsume grabbed her hand before she hit him and pulled her to his chest. "You know that I meant everything I said back then don't you" he asked.

"Are you confessing to me again without saying I love you" Mikan asked teasing him.

"Yes. I don't think I can say those three words just yet" Natsume said while stuffing his face into Mikan's hair that smelled like oranges. Mikan stopped breathing for a second and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him and smiled. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her face.

"Take all the time in the world. No rush we have the rest of our lives according to this tree" She said and pulled him all the way to her face and kissed him.

...

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

I have gotten addicted to an anime/manga called Soul Eater. I am so sad. Well update time. Oh and I had a review from a guest that went to my email someone named Dragonsrule222 didn't like that in chapter 16 Natsume and Mikan was calling each other husband and wife. I hope this chapter clears that up and plus they were putting on a show fir Hotaru.

**Review Corner**

K-chan's Kisses: Thank you

PP: You now have the third book. When do you need the fourth?

AAY: I have gotten addicted to it

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Chapter Preview**

"It's nice to know that I have a wife in the future." He said

….

Tsu glared at Natsume knowing something had happened to him and Mikan. Misaki laughed at her husband. She hadn't seen this much excitement in the house since Natsume went through that who 'I like to burn things' phase at 14 when he moved in. Mikan glared at her over protective brother and Hotaru had a camera out taking pictures.

"So where did the two of you go today" Tsu said. He had been very protective of Mikan since he found out what the nickname CC meant.

"Me and CC.. I mean Mikan went to our childhood hang out. What did you do?" Natsume said trying to keep calm.

"I went to work then came home to an empty house" Tsu said. Misaki got bored of her husband's attitude and grabbed him by the ear to their bed room but not before yelling over her shoulder.

"Have fun kiddies" then walked into the room.

"I don't know about you but I have a girlfriend I can have fun with" Ruka said while grabbing Hotaru and pulling her to his room.

"When did the sweet little Ruka become that" Mikan asked.

"What can I say? He's my best friend" Natsume said.

"I'm going to sleep" Mikan said.

"Whatever" Natsume said while planning on sneaking into her bedroom after she got dressed. He was a pervert but he respected her privacy. After about an hour he thought she had enough time. He walked to her room and opened the door to see her in the bed trying to sleep. She rose up when she saw someone come into the room but she plopped back down when she noticed it was only Natsume. She moved over in her bed knowing he was probably going to lay down with her. He crawled into the bed and got comfortable. He went to sleep and had a weird dream.

**Natsume's Dream**

Natsume had just had his 14th birthday last week. Right now he was sitting under the Sakura Tree and trying to fall asleep. All of a sudden he heard a squeaky voice call out his name.

"NATSUME" Mikan yelled.

"Yes chubby" Natsume said.

"Tsu and Misaki are getting married soon. Isn't that great." She said.

"Yes because ever man in his right mind would get married at 18" he said.

"Shut up. One day I want to get married." Mikan said dreamingly.

"I don't want a ball or chain" Natsume said.

"You are an idiot" she said.

"I have an idea." He said.

"What." She asked. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this.

"By the time I am 40 and if I'm not married and you aren't either, let's get married." Natsume said.

"Why. We don't love each other." Mikan said.

"I would be able to know who I'm getting married too." He said.

"Okay. Let's" she said while giggling. She thought this was a joke.

Natsume looked at her and saw the girl he was in love with. 'Trust me. If I marry you I'll be marring for love.' He thought.

**End of Dream**

Natsume woke up with Mikan shaking him telling him it was time to get up. He went to his room to change and started thinking about his dream. 'That wasn't a dream. That really happened' he thought. He heard Mikan knock on his door to tell him it's time to go. He walked out of the door and grabbed Mikan's hand. 'I don't really think I have to wait till I'm 40 to marry her.' He thought while looking down at Mikan's hand imagining a ring on her finger. 'I don't think I have to wait that long at all. I might only be two or three years. Five at the most' he thought. 'Why in the hell is he staring at my hand like he wants to rape it?' Mikan thought.

…

With the 40 year old marriage thing my two cousins decided to do this since they went out for a little bit. One was on my mom's side and the other one was on my dad's side. They weren't related at all. One day after they broke up they were like "If either of us aren't married by the age of 40 let's get married". So that's where I got the idea. Well R&R please.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is going to be about spring break. I know for where I'm from it happened this week. But I want Natsume to get tortured a little by Mikan in a bikini.

**Review Corner**

PP: I you now have the 4th and 5th

AAY: I hope they would get married in a church. But you know F and J they could get married in a ditch and could care less

K-chan's Kisses: I had that happen. At the nail salon place thingy they stare at your hands like forever. And the whole time I'm think Please Don't Rape My Hands You Sicko

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**Chapter Preview**

"There is a bomb fire at my house tonight for the beginning of spring. Everyone can come." She yelled over the kids

….

One thing was going on in Natsume's mind like every other boys mind in the class room. Well more like Natsume was happy that it was about to happen and all the teenage boys where thinking about girls being in bikinis. The bell rung saying that the day was over.

"SPRING BREAK" everyone yelled.

"WAIT A MINUTE" yelled a girl voice. Everyone turned around to see that it was Sarah. "There is a bomb fire at my house tonight for the beginning of spring. Everyone can come." She yelled over the kids

Mikan stayed in her seat along with her friend while the class piled out talking about how they thought the bomb fire was going to be.

"Why did you want a bomb fire" Mikan asked.

"She wants to show off her legs to her new boyfriend Steve" Rose said.

"Who" Mikan asked.

"His name isn't Steve. That's his nickname." Sarah said.

"Again who" Mikan said wanting to know the girl's boyfriend. She never showed interest in guys.

"A nineteen year old boy. I didn't know my sis liked them older then her. He is older than Jason." Rose said.

"So you like them older" Natsume said while smirking.

"He is only three years older thank you very much. I have a friend whose mom and stepdad are 21 years apart" Sarah said while blushing. (I really have a friend's who has her mom and stepdad that is that many years apart. Not PP. My friend H)

"Hey didn't you date a guy who was like 4 years older than you when you were 12, Star" Chy asked her sister.

"Yep for 10 minutes" Star answered.

"Why so short." Mikan asked.

"Because I kicked his ass for touching her but" a voice said from the door. Everyone turned to see Dalton. "I was 14 but that guy really sucked at fighting."

"Stop bringing up my terrible childhood, please" Star said.

"Back to subject. Why were people in this class talking about a bomb fire?" Dalton asked.

"Sarah is having one to tease her boyfriend" Rose said.

"Why do women tease men? That's not right on our parts" Natsume said.

"Men tease women when they so casually decide it's time to take off their shirts" Chy said without thinking. Everyone turned to her. "Or so I have been told"

"Umm.." Everyone said.

"So about the bomb fire" Mikan said feeling sorry for her friend being in an awkward position.

"Wear a swim suit underneath your clothes because I have a pool." Sarah said.

"Don't we all have pools" Chy asked.

"Yes but still wear them just in case you want to swim" Sarah finished.

"Is that it?" Star asked.

"Yep. See ya." Sarah said.

"Time for us to leave too" Star said.

"Ready to go home" Natsume asked.

"Yes. I need to get ready" Mikan answered.

They went home and told Tsu about the party. Mikan went upstairs to her room and wondered if they were staying the night. 'I guess I can call Sarah'

"Hello" Sarah answered

"Are we staying the night" Mikan asked.

"I guess. Unless you aren't drunk" Sarah said.

"Okay I'll bring clothes. I'll go tell Natsume too." Mikan said and hung up.

She walked into Natsume's room without thinking and came to the sight of a shirtless Natsume. Of course she had seen him before but that was before they were going out. 'How does that make a difference' she thought to herself. 'Because you can have him now' said the voice in her head.

"I guess what Chy said was true, huh" Natsume said while smirking.

"Shut up. Pack an overnight bag. We're staying the night too" Mikan said while walking out of the room. When she got out to the hallway she felt her cheeks. They were hot and she bet she was red. 'I guess I'm more attracted to him than I thought' she thought to herself.

…

Damn I got to go back to school tomorrow. So I updated today. By the way the reason why I haven't updated all that much is because my little brother broke my laptop and now I have to use my parents since my parents won't get my another until Christmas because I shouldn't have let him use the computer and I wasn't even there that weekend. But oh well. So slow updates. Sorry. Please R&R even if to tell me anything I did wrong. It makes me feel special. Yay. Hoped you liked it.


	21. Chapter 21

I wrote this in computer class since I finished my work and I didn't want to do typing games. This looks like the work we are suppose to be doing.

**Review Corner**

Painting Pencil: I could be talking about someone else. Steve is a very common name

Arielayoung: You know how F and J are

K-chan's Kisses: Jealous people

jenagarcia082599: Here it is

**Chapter Preview**

'That's a weird color.' She turned to Natsume. 'Never mind'

"I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE"

….

Mikan had packed her bag and had taken her shower. She was wearing white shorts and a red tank top with a white jacket over it. Her shoes wear red flats. She wore a red headband with her hair down. She was going to ride her motorcycle instead of riding with Natsume. She walked out of her room to see Natsume wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and red vans.

"What's up with the two of you and the color red? You both look like blood" Tsu said while coming down the hallway.

"It's my favorite color" Mikan and Natsume said at the same time.

"Whoa. Don't go creepy twins on me now." Tsu said and walked away.

"I'm riding my motorcycle." Mikan said.

"Good then I can ride mine." Natsume said.

"Why couldn't I ride with you on a motorcycle" Mikan asked.

"You couldn't handle my driving" Natsume said and smirked.

"Why couldn't I" Mikan said while crossing her arms.

"I drive too fast and dangerous" Natsume said. 'She's falling for the plan. Stupid Polka'

"Fine then I'm riding with you instead." Mikan said. 'I'll show him that I can handle anything.'

"Whatever Polka" Natsume said. He turned to go back to his room with a grin on his face.

About 15 minutes later Mikan and Natsume was walking down the stairs with a bag. Natsume had a smirk on his face the whole time

"Why are you smirking" Tsu asked.

"Dumby over here decided she was riding the motorcycle with me" Natsume said.

"WAIT. Let me do something." Tsu said. He walked over to Mikan and hugged her. "It was nice knowing you little sister".

"I think I'll live" Mikan said.

"Sure you will" Tsu said.

"Come on CC. Time to go" Natsume said. The two walked to the garage to go and get Natsume's motorcycle. "Get on". Natsume handed Mikan a helmet and got on the motorcycle. Mikan got on and put her hands around Natsume's waist.

**After the ride**

"That was awesome let's do it again" Mikan yelled. "Did you see how close we got to that 18-wheeler? He was pissed."

"Wow Polka. You always amaze me." Natsume said.

"It's nice to know I give you amazement." She said.

"Will you two stop flirting and get your asses over hear" Star yelled. Suddenly there was a boy with black hair and purple eyes. 'That's a weird color.' She turned to Natsume. 'Never mind' Next to him stood Sarah.

"This is Steve" Rose said while smirking and slinging her arm around the boy's shoulder. Mikan could have sworn she say jealously flash in Sarah's eyes.

"Hi" Steve said.

"He doesn't talk much" Chy said.

"Chy you are the only one not dating" Rose said.

"Well I'm keeping it that way. Oh that boy was cute." Chy said and walked away.

"I'm going to put my IPod on shuffle" Star said and went to the big speakers. She plugged it up and the first song that came on was Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides. Rose's eyes got big and she suddenly felt arms on her waist and she looked up to see Jason. He smiled lovingly at her and took her to the dance floor. Sarah looked her sister and smiled.

"That's their song" she said. Mikan looked at her friend on the dance floor with her boyfriend and smiled. 'One day I'm going to be like that'

Natsume looked at Mikan then looked at his friend. 'Damn she thinking. Girls thinking isn't good'. "Hey Polka what you are you thinking about"

"I want to have a boy in my life like that one day." Mikan said dreamingly.

"Don't worry. I'll be that guy" Natsume said and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her temple.

"Trust me. I'm not working about it. I know you will" Mikan said. They started to kiss which turned to making out in front of the whole party.

"Are they always like this" Steve asked to Sarah looking at the couple in front of them.

"Well when they aren't fighting or trying to kill each other. They are in love. He is the guy she can't get enough of, they guy she loves, and the guy she hates." Sarah said. Sarah turned to the boy she liked and smiled. 'One day we can be like that too' she thought.

Natsume and Mikan broke apart from each other breathing heavilingly.

"Come on CC. Let's go play with the fire" Natsume said while dragging his girlfriend to go to the bomb fire.

"You know you sound like a kid at Christmas minus the deadly fire that we're going to be looking at." Mikan said.

"What can I say. I going to have my most favorite things next to each other in one place. I can't help but to be a little happy" Natsume said.

"God let's hope you don't get the urge to put me and fire together" Mikan said jokingly.

"Maybe one day I will." Natsume said smirking at Mikan's scared face. "Don't worry I will not do that. I like you too much"

…

Sorry about the long wait. I had a death in the family. Well just R&R and tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm tired. Sorry about the long wait. I am so happy. I have 89 reviews. If I can get 100 I will update twice in 1 day or I will do special for all of my readers. It has to be for all of you though. So review. You can ask PP when I get a review I'm grinning like an idiot for about an hour. Well I'm going to stop talking and get to the reviews.

**Review Corner**

PP: Yeah it was.

love crimson red ray88: Here it is.

Okay a guest snapped at me. Look I was only trying to help you. I love to help people so they understand better. I didn't like how you snapped at me. I'm sorry if I made you mad. I'm only trying to help. I understand people have bad days but please don't snap at me. I'm going through a tuff time to. Please PM me if you need to say something to me. I will listen. I'm not mad at all trust me.

**Chapter Preview**

"Sadly I don't own Gakuen Alice."

….

Everyone was standing around having fun when suddenly Luna and Ben walked up. Luna had a lot of makeup on trying to look 'pretty' and had shorts on so short that they could be considered underwear. Mikan and Natsume were sitting by the fire sharing a beer when they noticed them. Mikan growled when she saw Luna.

"Whoa now CC. What's with the growling?" Natsume asked.

"The skank is back. I could scrap her makeup off with a spoon" Mikan said.

"Well how about you just stay here sitting in my lap and stay out of fights you know you are going to win" Natsume said.

"Fine." Mikan said.

"That's my girl" Natsume said and kissed her neck causing Mikan to squeal making Luna glare at Mikan.

"The bitch is glaring at you" Star said while sitting down with Dalton and a beer.

"Seems like you have a possessive girlfriend" Dalton said.

"I find it kind of cute" Natsume said.

"Who invited the skank" said Sarah.

"You said anyone could come" Chy said.

"Got to clear up my words" Sarah said.

"OMG. Do you see Rose" Mikan yelled pointing to the dance floor. She was dancing with Jason. More like she was shaking around and Jason was keeping her from falling.

"She is a funny drunk" Sarah said.

"What do you mean" Mikan said.

"Watch" Sarah said and went to get her sister.

"Hi ya guys. Do you see that sexy guy I was dancing with" Rose said.

"She is like Chy" Natsume said.

"Psss. Star I think I love Jason. Shh though. Don't tell Rose she might get mad" Rose said.

"I don't think she will get to mad" Star said.

"Okay." Rose said.

"I'm going to take her home." Jason said.

"Guys I think I might get lucky tonight with the hottie" Rose said.

"Told you" Sarah said.

"That was funny" Star said.

"Okay looks like people are going home now" Sarah said.

"Hey can we stay the night please" Luna asked.

Being the nice person Sarah was she of course said yes meaning Luna and Ben were both staying the night at with everyone.

"Let's do something fun" Chy said.

"How about truth or dare" Mikan said.

"Okay let's do it." Sarah said.

….

Okay I know it is short but I need some truth and dares for the characters. Can y'all please leave some. I need some help. Well R&R and please leave some truth and dares. Well byez


	23. Chapter 23

I'm grounded for 2 weeks. Whatever. My friend Painting Pencil is writing a story about Romeo and Juliet with Amu and Ikuto. I read some of it and loved it. PM her and inspire her please.

Painting Pencil here, if you guys want this kid to change the rating, then review telling her to change it! I tried to force her to change it, but she said that she would only do it if a lot of the readers wanted her to!

**Review Corner**

PP: Its going to be in here

K-chan's Kisses: Thanks. I don't want her to be in the game either but I need drama.

Gabsterela: You will see this chapter.

Cutelittlepie: It's going to be in this chapter. Thanks for it.

'Me no own Gakuen Alice'

….

Everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Mikan since it was your idea you go first" Star said.

"Okay. Hmm. Sarah! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Sarah said.

"Why do you like that Steve guy" Mikan asked. (Steve went home too)

"He gets me plus he is cute in that emo way." Sarah said. "Luna truth or dare"

"Truth" Luna said.

"Luna why did you come tonight."

"Cause I thought it would be fun" Luna said. "Okay. Ben. Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Ben said.

"I dare you to kiss Mikan" Luna said.

"Okay." Ben said while getting up to go to Mikan which made Natsume get angry and grab Mikan by the waist and glare at Ben.

"Like hell you are going to kiss my girlfriend" he said.

"Dude it just a dare." Ben said.

"Luna you are dead" Natsume said.

Mikan was frozen when Ben kissed her only for a second.

"My turn. Star truth or dare" Ben asked.

"Truth" Star said.

"Are you going to want it long and hard or soft and loving" Ben said with a smirk.

"Oh defetanly long and hard. That's how I like it now" Star said.

Mikan got out her phone out her phone and texted Star.

'I thought you were still a virgin' Mikan texted.

'I am but he don't need to know that' Star texted back.

Mikan looked up from her phone and grinned at Star.

"My turn. Natsume. Truth or Dare. Pick dare or you don't have a pair." Star said.

"Dare" Natsume said while still glaring at Luna and Ben.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Mikan" Star said.

"Now that is the best dare I heard all night" Natsume said while smirking

"Wait what" Mikan said.

"Come on CC." Natsume said.

They got into the closet together. Natsume pushed Mikan onto the wall and started to kiss her. He lifted her up making her put her legs around his waist.

"I'll make that fithly kiss from that basterd go away." He said while kissing her neck and began to nible on Mikan's neck.

'That is going to leave a mark, but I don't give a damn right now.' Mikan thought. Mikan couldn't help but moan when Natsume started to suck on her neck causeing Natsume to smirk against her neck.

"Could his lips do this to you." Natsume asked.

"No. You would break his neck before he came close enough to do this." Mikan said.

"That's right." Natsume said while starting to suck on her neck again.

"Get the hell out of my closet if you two want to fuck each others brains out. It's been more than 7 minutes too" Star yelled while pounding on the door.

Mikan and Natsume came out of the closet. When Chy saw Mikan's neck she giggled. 'I never knew Natsume would want to mark his property.' She thought.

…

I have to do two chapters since I have 100 review thanks to PP. Oh speaking of her check out her new story. It is an amuto one. It is awesome. She new but it looks like she has been writing forever. Well R&R.


	24. Chapter 24

MY LAPTOP IS NOW FIXED. Meaning more updates. I hit my PP in the eye with a tennis ball. So she got revenge with reviewing until I got to 100. Well writing now.

….

"Truth or Dare Dalton" Natsume said.

"Dare." Dalton answered.

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Star" Natsume said.

"Okay. I'll get the glasses." Dalton said.

"How does he know where the glasses are at" Mikan asked.

"He's our cousin" Sarah said.

"Got the stuff" Dalton said while holding up two glasses and a vodka bottle.

"Let's go" Star said.

They both started drinking until they both had drunk the whole bottle.

"Woah. I think that is enough" Mikan said while grabbing the glasses and bottle to take to the kitchen.

"Whatever" Star said and walked back to her seat.

"Well that was fun to watch. Neither of them seem to be drunk though" Sarah said.

"High alcohol tolerance." Dalton said.

"Okay Dalton your turn" Star said.

"Okay C hy truth or dare" Dalton asked.

"Dare" Chy said.

"I dare you to prank call someone and pretend you are lesbian and ask them for some fun" Dalton said.

"This should be funny" Ben said.

"No one asked you" Natsume said.

"Hello." Chy said in a flirty voice.

"Hi Chy how are you" the voice which was female.

"Hi Haley. I'm good. How are you" Chy said.

"Good. Everyone misses you though" Haley said.

"Hey Haley can I ask you a favor" Chy said.

"Sure" Haley said.

"When I come to visit can we have some fun together in you bedroom" Chy said.

"Dalton. I know you gave her this dare. You like laughing at you sister don't you" Haley said.

"Hey what makes you think Chy isn't gay. She hasn't went on a date before" Dalton said.

"Because idoit she has crushes on guys at our school." Haley said. "Whatever. I got to go. Harry is here and mom wants to eat."

"Bye sis." Dalton said.

"Bye idiot brother. How does Star put up with you." Haley said while hanging up the phone.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Mikan said.

"I have a brother too" Dalton said.

"Oh. Denis. He's cute" Star said.

"Dude you going to let your girlfriend call your brother cute and not be mad" Ben said

"Yeah since Denis is two I don't see the harm" Dalton said.

"Okay. Chy your turn" Star said.

"Hmm. Mikan. Truth or Dare" Chy asked.

"Truth" Mikan said.

"Why do you like Natsume" Chy asked.

"He is loving but can be an ass at times. He is perverted and always leading" Mikan began but not before Natsume said.

"So Polka likes the guy to take the lead."

"Shut up. He is the total opposite of me so I have to try in the relationship" Mikan said.

"So you like a chalange" Star asked.

"Yeah I guess." Mikan said.

"Don't worry I'll give you many chanlages in our relationship." Natsume said and kissed Mikan on the cheek.

"Trust me. I believe you will" Mikan said.

…...

R&R please.


	25. Chapter 25

I had to change the ratings because PP said I needed to. Well this is going to show how Natsume can be sweet at times.

**Review Corner**

**Chapter 23**

Chriss-Meister: thank you. The bad part about it is that I haven't even had my first kiss. I am such a pervert.

Painting Pencil: Your story doesn't suck at all.

**Chapter 24**

K-chan's Kisses: thank you.

gabsterela: here it is. Thank you

Arielayoung: I did.

Painting Pencil: What the hell was that about?

….

Natsume woke up on the floor next to Mikan. 'Damn must have fallen asleep' he thought, but when he looked at Mikan the first thing he saw was the hickeys he left on her neck. He smirked and looked at Ben. 'She is mine and only mine' he thought. He heard a groan and turned back to look at Mikan who was waking up. She looked up and smiled at Natsume.

"Good morning" she said.

"Good morning Polka" Natsume said.

"What happened" Chy said while rising up.

"We fell asleep on the floor" Star said.

"Well since almost everyone is awake lets draw on Ben and Luna" Mikan said.

"That sounds like a plan" Star said and grabbed some sharpies out of the table draw.

"I want black" Dalton said.

"Red" Mikan said.

"This is going to be epic" Sarah said.

When they got finished the stood back to look at their work.

"Now this is how you wake up" Chy said.

"Well me and Polka are leaving. We need to pick up some makeup so her brother won't flip out" Natsume said.

"See you two later" Everyone said.

Natsume and Mikan got on Natsume's motorcycle and drove to a local beauty shop. When Natsume walked in a lot of the women looked at him funny but he just kept walking with Mikan beside him.

"How may I help you" the cashier lady said.

"We need some makeup to cover up some things so her brother won't flip." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

"Well it's what we're here for. It's not like a lot of girls come up here to get makeup for that reason." Natsume said.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend is right. It happens to a lot of girls." The cashier said. She looked at Mikan to see what color she was. "Hmm. You have pale skin. What I would do to have skin like yours"

The women gave Mikan a tube of makeup and coverup. "Just put this on there and it should cover it up."

"Thank you very much" Mikan said while pulling out her wallet but Natsume beat her to it.

"I did the damage I'm going to pay for it" he said.

"Aww. You have a sweet boyfriend" the cashier said.

The two walked out and before they got to the house Mikan put her makeup on her neck. When Mikan and Natsume walked in the house no one was home.  
"Let's go to the Sakura tree" Natsume said.

"Okay let me get dressed" Mikan said.

After the two got dressed they headed to the tree. When they got there Mikan and Natsume sat on the ground.

"Eye Polka. I got to ask you something" Natsume said.

"What is it" Mikan said.

"I didn't properly ask you to be my girlfriend. So Mikan will you be my girlfriend" Natsume said.

Mikan felt his forehead. "Are you sick" she asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you properly." Natsume said. He looked away.

'OMG. He cannot be blushing' Mikan thought.

"Answer the damn question CC" Natsume said.

"Of course I don't want to be your boyfriend. I let you give me a hickey, we've had heavy make out sessions. I just hate you" Mikan said while rolling her eyes.

Natsume smirked and put his arms around Mikan's waist. "You sound like someone I know."

"Really who" Mikan said.

"Me" Natsume said.

"What can I say? You wore off on me." Mikan said and turned so she can kiss Natsume on the lips.

…

My sister and friend are having a contest. Over a book. It's funny. Well R&R please.


	26. Chapter 26

Well time to update. Yay well here it is.

**Review Corner**

Nix: thank you

Someone: thanks for the idea. I'm going to put it in this chapter. What would a spring break be without a beach day?

Coldheart12: Me thank you

K-chan's Kisses: I know right. He is the bomb. He has that cool but caring personality.

Arielayoung: You lost you loser

Painting Pencil: Hey at least you won.

…

Mikan and Natsume were sitting on the couch together watching TV. They looked at each other and were about to kiss but Tsu interrupted them.

"Hey love birds stop the smooching I got something to say." Tsu said.

"What the hell do you want" Natsume said.

"Misaki wants to do something this weekend since the weather is good" Tsu said.

"What did she have in mind" Mikan said.

"She wants to go to the beach" Tsu said.

"I'm in" Natsume said.

"That sound like fun" Mikan said.

"We going to leave in 3 hours" Tsu said while glaring at Natsume and leaving the room.

"Why did you agree so early" Mikan said.

"You in a bikini sounds good to me" Natsume said.

"Pervert" Mikan said

"Let's go to get ready or we are going to be late, Polka" Natsume said.

**At the beach**

"The sun feel so good" Mikan said while sitting down on the sand.

"Mikan you look so cute in that bikini" Misaki said while sitting down next to her.

Mikan was wearing a bright red bikini top with black girl swimming trunks. "You look cute too." Mikan said looking at Misaki in a red and blue striped bikini. Hotaru came and sat in between Mikan and Misaki.

"Well since all the girls are here, I have to say something" Misaki said while bouncing up and down.

"What is it" Mikan asked.

"I'm pregnant. I wanted to tell Tsu here since this is where he met me at" Misaki said.

"OMG. I'm going to be an aunt" Mikan said a little too loudly. Misaki covered up Mikan's mouth.

"Shh. It's a surprise for Tsu" Misaki said.

"Okay it's a secret" Mikan said

"For about 2 seconds until she needs to tell someone" Hotaru said.

"That's mean Hotaru" Mikan pouted. Mikan suddenly felt herself being lifted up and being carried. She looked up and saw black hair. She laughed and squirmed around.

"Cool it CC." Natsume said.

"No put me down kitty" Mikan said.

"What did you just call me" Natsume said.

"Kitty. Hey that's a nice name for you" Mikan said.

"CC don't call me that" Natsume said while putting her down by the water.

"Oh why would I do that Kitty" Mikan said.

"Aww. Young love. They are so cute together." An elder woman said while looking at Mikan and Natsume. Natsume just smirked and Mikan blushed.

"Damn is she taken? Hey little girl. How about you come over here for some real fun" A boy yelled across the beach causing Natsume to glare at him and was about to walk over there but Mikan grabbed his arm and pulled him back while landing a peck on his lips.

"Hey kitty let's play in the water" Mikan said.

"Everyone let's eat before we swim" Mikaki yelled to everyone who came with them.

"Bunny boy grab me a sandwich and a drink" Hotaru said

"Okay" Ruka said.

"Dude you are so whipped" Natsume said causing Ruka to blush.

"Shut it Kitty" Mikan said. Natsume growled at Mikan.

"You know the only thing to shut me up. And I don't think you want to do that in public" Natsume said

Everyone looked at the couple glaring at each other.

"Well I think Misaki has some news for people" Hotaru said.

"What is it Misaki" Tsu said

"Well me and you have been trying for a while now and I'm happy to say that I'm pregnant Tsu" Misaki said.

"…" Tsu said.

"Are you okay dude. You look a little green" Natsume said.

"I'm going to be a dad" Tsu said.

"Yes we have gotten to that part will you please get past that" Hotaru said.

"Well I should have seen this coming. Hey guys can you get home. I'm taking him home to get this through his brain" Misaki said.

"Yeah we can ride with Natsume" Ruka said.

"Okay you kids have fun" Misaki said and walked away with her husband still whispering to himself that he was going to be a dad.

"Come on Kitty. I want to play in the water" Mikan said.

"Fine CC. But we aren't going near those boys again" Natsume said.

"Sounds like a plan" Mikan said while grabbing his hand and running to the water.

"How long do you think it will be before they fuck each other's brains out" Ruka said.

"I say before the school year ends" Hotaru said.

"I say a little after that" Ruka said.  
"It's a bet. Loser has to be a slave for the other for a year. They can't say no to ANYTHING." Hotaru said.

"Well what do I have to lose? I do that already" Ruka said kissing his girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess that bet is not my best work" Hotaru said.

….

That's it for now. I have a new story up so read if you want. R&R PLEASEEEEE.


	27. Chapter 27

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

….

"Natsume let's go on a date" Mikan said while sitting on the loveseat with Natsume.

"Okay. What do you want to do" Natsume asked.

"Ooo. Let me plan it." Mikan said.

"Okay. What are we doing?" Natsume asked.

Mikan giggled. "It's a surprise. But I'll come and get you at lunch." Mikan said and stood up. She pecked Natsume on the cheek and went off.

"What the hell does that girl have in her head" Natsume asked himself.

"Lalala. Where are those blankets?" Mikan said while upstairs. She was planning something. Natsume thought Mikan was innocent but he didn't know home many times she had woken up from a very good dream with her and Natsume getting very intermit. She always woke up when the best part was about to happen leaving her to finish it herself. She had talked to Ruka about Natsume. He had told her some of the dreams he had had about her. Something along the lines of white night gown, white underwear, and a white blanket. 'He really does thinks I'm so innocent' Mikan thought to herself. 'Well it's time to get everything ready.'

**At Lunch**

"Sume. Atsume. Natsume" a voice said.

Natsume rose up and looked around. He had fallen asleep on the loveseat. He looked for the voice and show it was his girlfriend. He looked at her and saw she was wearing a trench coat. 'Why the hell is she wearing that in the middle of May' Natsume asked himself.

"Are you ready for our date" she asked.

"Sure where are we going" Natsume asked.

"Come on and I'll show you." Mikan said while grabbing Natsume's hand. Natsume let her lead him out the back door.

"So we are going to the Sakura tree" Natsume said.

"Yep." Mikan answered. When they got there Natsume saw a white blanket on the ground with some white pillows and a picnic basket.

"Why the white stuff." Natsume asked.

Mikan giggled. "You'll see"

"What's up your sleeve polka" Natsume asked.

"I'll tell you this much. You are going to like it very much." Mikan said. "Now let's eat."

They both sat down but Mikan made him take off his shoes to not get the blanket dirty. Mikan had made them a lunch which they both ate. Mikan then got up and sat in Natsume's lap and pushed him down on the blanket.

"What are you doing" Natsume asked.

"Sit back and shut up." Mikan said.

She put her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him. While she had him distracted she began to unbutton his shirt.

'Oh that what she wants to do' Natsume thought to himself. He flipped them over and attacked her neck which caused Mikan to moan. Mikan pulled off Natsume shirt and started to unbutton his pants but he pushed her hands away. "No. If I have clothes off then you have to have some off too." Natsume said. He pushed off her coat and underneath saw a white nightgown. Natsume groaned and looked down

"Why are you wearing that?" Natsume asked.

"I got some ideas from Ruka" Mikan said.

"I don't know if I should kill him or thank him" Natsume said.

"Let's think about that later." Mikan said and kissed Natsume. Natsume put his hands under Mikan's nightgown and slowly pushed it up. He got it up to her chest when he broke their kiss and she put her arms up so he could pull it over her head.

Natsume groaned again and looked at her underwear. "Really. White- red polka dotted lacy panties and bra"

"Well Ruka said you wanted to take me on all white and you like polka dots." Mikan said.

"Damn it Ruka" Natsume said.

Natsume started to kiss down her jaw and slowly got to her breast. He looked into her clasp on her bra and looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded. He unclasped her bra and stared at her breast she began to blush and tried to cover herself up. Natsume grabbed her hands and began to suck one of her breast like a hungry baby. Mikan started to moan and Natsume let go of her hands which she put behind Natsume's neck. Natsume started to kiss down to her stomach and got to her panties. He started to pull them down but Mikan stopped him and sat up. Natsume looked down at the grown ashamed but then felt hands on his pants.

"What. You didn't think that I was stopping you. I just want your pants off. If I am in my underwear then you need to be too." Mikan said.

"Well someone is excited." Natsume said while smirking.

"Just take the damn pants off" Mikan said which caused Natsume to chuckle.

Mikan helped Natsume get his pants off and Mikan gasped when she saw the budge in his pants.

"You've never seen a man before have you" Natsume asked.

"Only in science books" Mikan said.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." Natsume said.

He slowly went to her panties and pulled down. When she felt her, he was shocked. She was soaked. So soaked that her panties had a wet spot in them. He wanted to stretch her so it would hurt less so he put his fingers inside of her. She started to moan. Natsume put two in and did a scissoring motion.

"Damnit Natsume just hurry and fuck me" Mikan said.

With that Natsume took off his boxer and slammed into her to get the pain over with. She screamed and Natsume kissed her to silence her.

**At home**

"Tsu did you hear something" Ruka asked his friend.

"I'm going to kill Natsume when they get back.

**Back with Mikan and Natsume.  
**"Natsume you can move now" Mikan said.

Natsume began to move in and out slowly until Mikan got use to it.

"Faster, harder" she said.

Natsume began to ram into her like an animal. They began to reach their high but Mikan was the first to go over.

"Natsume" she said.

"Polka" Natsume said while empting his load into her.

"Natsume." Mikan said.

"Yes." Natsume said while pulling out.

"I love you" Mikan said.

"I love you too" Natsume said and kissed her.

…...

I am sorry about the late updates but school has been hard. But the good news is only about 3 more weeks of school. Then I can update a lot more. Well R&R. G2G PP and her mom are coming to pick me up to stay the night. See y'all.


	28. Chapter 28

I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

...

Natsume rose up from the ground and look around. He saw Mikan who was still asleep on the blanket. He looked at the love of his life and smiled. He had finally during sex but that still counts. He stroked her cheek lovingly when she began to stir. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey to you too. How was your sleep." Natsume asked.

"Really good." she answered.

Natsume leaned in to kiss her but she all if a sudden went wide eyed an jumped up. "Tsu is going to notice we've been gone since yesterday. And we have school. Hurry up and get dressed!"

Natsume chuckled at the frantic girl and got up to grab his clothes. They ran to the house and got changed really fast. Natsume drove to school way over the speed limit due to Mikan's yelling of being late. They reached the classroom as soon as the bell rung.

"Okay class. Since we only have a month left of school we are going to just relax and get ready for test." Natsume said to the class causing everyone to cheer.

During the middle of class a note came for Natsume who read it.

"Polka take this to the football field to Dalton" Natsum said and handed the note to Mikan. As soon as she got the note she went out the door.

**An hour later**

Natsume notice that Mikan was still gone.

"Star watch the class while I go look for Polja" Natsume said and left the room. He looked all around the school but when he finally found her it broke his heart. There the girl he loves was standing under the bleachers making out with Ben.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Gakuen Alice but if I did there would be sexy Natsume babies. So sadly I have to make them in this.

...

The first thing Natsume felt was rage. How could she do this to him. He had told her he loved her and she told him she loved him. Now she was kissing Ben. The first thing he did was charge at Ben. After kicking his ass he turned to Mikan. Mikan's eyes watered.

"Don't cry on my behalf. Once he gets up you can fuck him all you want" Natsume said with hatred dripping in his words.

"Natsume. I'm sorry." Mikan said.

"No don't apologize. You clearly lied to me. So tell me the truth. Did you kiss him on purpose" Natsume said looking at the ground and clenching his fists.

"Yes" Mikan said softly

"That's all I needed to know." Natsume said and spun around and walked off the field leaving Mikan. Once he was out of sight she sunk to the ground on her knees and began to sob.

"You did well for a little bitch" Luna said standing in front of Mikan.

"You got what you wanted so leave me alone. Just please don't tell the school about me and Natsume having sex. That would ruin him. Please give me the pictures." Mikan begged

"Okay you little slut. Here is you pictures and I won't tell anyone about your and Natsume's little fuck in the woods as long as you stay away from him. He is mine" Luna said throwing the pictures at Mikan who hurried to pick them off the ground. Luna helped Ben up and they both walked away laughing just knowing that they got what they wanted at the end.

**Last day of school**

The bell rung signaling that summer was finally here. Mikan got out of her desk in no hurry and began her walk home. She walked home now not wanted to make angry Natsume anymore. Mikan went to her room and wen to the bathroom. She looked on top of her self and saw tampons. Her eyes widened and she hurried to her calendar. On the calendar a date was circled. Mikan counted the days and notice that she was 10 days late. She shrieked and fell to the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

When Mikan woke up she was on her bed with many faces over her. One of the faces was her good friend Hotaru and the other was her sister-in-law Misaki.

"What happened Mikan we were worried about you" Misaki said.

"I'm sorry I must have fainted" Mikan said.

"What made you faint." Misaki said.

"I'm late" Mikan said softly.

"You could always be irregular" Misaki said.

"I haven't ever been late. Early yes but not late." Mikan said.

"You do realize when Tsu said that kissing can get you pregnant that he was joking right" Misaki said.

"I know how babies are made" Mikan said.

All of a sudden Hotaru started to walk out of the door.

"Hotaru where are you going" Misaki said.

"To go get the dumbass who doesn't know how to use protection when having sex some pregnancy test." Hotaru said.

**Back at home**

Mikan came out of the bathroom with three sticks in her hand. Her eyes got teary and she broke down. The two other girls looked at the stick which all had a plus symbol.

"Mikan we will be with you throw this all." Misaki said.

"I don't think she is worried about that. I think it's about Natsume. Haven't you notice they haven't talked and he is never at home" Hotaru said.

"What happened Mikan" Misaki asked.

"Luna and Ben had pictures of us when we were having sex and said if I didn't make out with Ben they would show the whole school and I couldn't let them ruin Natsume like that so I did it and Natsume came and saw and broke up with me" Mikan said not caring that she wasn't talking right.

"Are you going to tell him" Hotaru said.

"No. My mom called me a couple of days ago and said that a modeling agency wanted me to be a model back in America. I'll just leave and he won't have to deal with this. And please don't tell him." Mikan said.

"Don't tell who what" Tsu said with Ruka in the doorway.

"Honey I'll explain later but please leave right now" Misaki said.

"Okay." Tsu said.

When Tsu and Ruka left Mikan broke down again. The other two girls looked at each other and nodded both knowing that they were keeping their promise of not 'telling' Natsume. No they wouldn't do that. They were going to show him.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is for a certain reviewer. She threatened to find me and make me write. They made me laugh so here a new chapter. The story is about to come to an end though but i will write for my other ones and also start new stories. Well thank you all for your reviews. Alas I still don't own Gakuen Alice.

...

Mikan grabbed the handle of her suitcase and began to walk out the door. She couldn't look back she told herself. If she did than or would be too painful. She was doing this for Natsume not herself. She looked at her watch and saw she had two hour until her plane left. She jumped on her motorcycle and drove away for the airport.

Natsume ran up to his room hoping not to see Mikan. Ever since they had broken up he had either been jogging or going to the gym. He didn't want that hurt in his heart that he got whenever he saw her. Natsume had just went in a jog and was about to change his clothes to go to the gym when he saw something on his bed. He looked down and picked it up. The first thing was a note. He read it and it said...

_I should really invent a gun who hit idiots. I could use it on you and Mikan both. Do you really think Mikan would cheat on you. She loved you. She kissed Ben because he and Luna had this pictures. _

Natsume looked at the pictures and saw his and Mikan's little fun time. His eyes widen and he started back reading the note.

_ Luna said if she didn't make out with Ben then she would show the whole school the photos and ruin you. Mikan being Mikan didn't think about herself and did what Luna said. You walked onto the field as saw what it was. Mikan lied trying to protect you and said yes to cheating. Yesterday me and Misiki found her on the passed out. She told us something and we got test to check. They all turned positive. Look at the test and see what they are. When you find our get your ass up and get Mikan back. She is going to be at the airport ready to leave for America. Go get her or I'll personally kick your ass then everyone else in the house will too. So go dumbass and get your women._

Natsume looked at the test and say that they were pregnancy test. He dropped everything and raced out the door.

"Flight to New York will be boarding in 30 minutes. Passengers please make your way to the security place to board the plan" Mikan heard the person announce. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She was about to walk through security when she heard someone yell her name.

"MIKAN" the voice yelled and Mikan turned to see who it was. Who she saw shocked her. There Natsume stood in only a pair of sweat pants. What happened next shocked her so much. Natsume grabbed her and kissed her. When he pulled back he hugged her. Mikan blushed when she caught herself admiring how his muscles had gotten bigger. 'Bad Mikan. Not yours anymore'

"You know I'm an idiot for thinking you'd ever cheat on me." Natsume said. Mikan didn't saw anything and began to cry into his chest.

"Shh Shh. I got you and I'm not letting go" Natsume said while rubbing Mikan's back.

"I missed you so much Natsume" Mikan whispered in his chest.

"I missed you too Polka" Natsume said

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said and pulled her in for another kiss.

...

R&R


	32. Chapter 32

SCHOOL'S OUT! That means more updates. Yay. All clothing is on my account.

...

Mikan looked down at the mirror and saw a beautiful women. She had brown hair down to her waist with just the right amount of wave and curls. The women had brown eyes outlined with red eye shadow and dark black eyeliner. Her make up was done to perfection and made her look very beautiful. She had on a white dress with a red ribbon around the waist.

"Come on Mikan. You need to walk down the aile to Natsume." Misiki said. Mikan turned to look at her very pregnant sister-in-law wearing a red dress. A brides mate dress. And the bride was Mikan. Mikan grabbed her roses and began to walk to her future husband.

_Natsume's POV_

'Are you suppose to be this nervous about marriage. All I can think about is that Mikan isn't going to say I do. She probably won't. I did propose a bit weirdly.' Natsume thought to himself.

_Flashback_

Mikan sat on the ground by the Sakura Tree with her legs in Natsume's lap. She was eating pickles and ice cream when she turned to Natsume.

"Natsume." she asked.

"Yes" Natsume answered.

"If you could change one thing about me what would it be" Mikan asked.

'Okay Natsume. It's one question. Yeah one question that could make you not get any sex for a while. I could say nothing but that would be too cheesy. But I don't need to say something then she'll get mad' Natsume was panicking in his head.

"Natsume. Answer me." Mikan said angrily

'Damn pregnancy hormones' Natsume thought but then an idea came to mind. "There is one thing"

"What" Mikan said

"Your last name idiot" Natsume said.

"What's wrong with my last name" Mikan asked

"It's not mine." Natsume finished and got up. Suddenly Mikan saw something fly in the air and into her lap. She looked down and saw it was a box. She opened it up and saw that it was a beautiful red diamond ring. The diamond being her favorite color red. The same color as Nataume's eyes.

"Hey Pinkie will you marry me." Natsume asked.

"Yes... Wait Pinkie...NATSUME STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!" was all you could hear through the neighborhood.

_Back to the present_

Natsume was still panicking in his head until he heard the brides music. He looked down the path and saw Mikan walking down the path. They wanted their wedding where everything important happened. Their wedding was in the meadow where their Sakura Tree was. Natsume smiled a real smile when he say Mikan walk down the aile. Tsu was walking her since her dad died after she was born. She finally got to where Natsume was and they joined hands. (Idk how weddings go so I'm going to skip.)

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to get married then speak now or behold your peace." The preacher said

Luna and Ben stood up but Hotaru pulled out some weird gun and shot them both. Everyone turned to her. "Their not dead. I shot them with many new invention. The Baka Gun. Now on with the wedding before I shot you with it too Mr. Preacher man." Hotaru said

"Do you Natsume take Mikan to be your lawfully wedded wife" the preacher asked.

"I do" Natsume answered

"And do you Mikan..." The preacher started but was cut off short when Mikan replied "I do" which caused the crowd to laugh.

"okay then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Natsume grabbed Mikan and kissed her passionately for the whole crowd to see. The crowd yelled anod cheered for the newly wedded couple.


	33. Chapter 33

I am so sorry I haven't updated. You must all think I left you in the darkness. I have been at my grandmother for a week helping out my grandfather. He is old so he needed a break. Plus when I got back home it was my sister's birthday so we had to have a party. And well for Saturday I went to the races with my friend and grandparents. Then Sunday my friend was over and well we were both too obsessed looking at the City of Heavenly Fire teasers and looking at funny pictures and I was trying to figure out this show I watched when I was about 7 and it turned out to be called Code Lyoko so I have been watching that all day Monday. Oh I am getting off track. Well this is going to be the last chapter. Sorry but I will make another story soon and I am open to any ideas any of you have.

**Review Corner** (Sorry I haven't done this in a while. I was writing off my IPod and couldn't see anything)

Anime-Angel93: Here it is

20iash: You shall wait no longer

Nix: I have been told that as long as your parents are okay with it you can get married at 16 plus she was pregnant

princess lulu: I got scared when I read your review. I thought you were going to hunt me down and kill me in my sleep

3: Yeah sorry about that. I've never been to a real wedding. Just a back yard one.

K-chan's Kisses: Yeah I told all my friends I was going to give a 'lovely' speech at their weddings. And I know it was demanding. I wanted it to be like that cause you know how Natsume is. I kinda wanted it to be a little funny.

nerdyanime123: IKR. It's like you know they belong together.

Bumchu: Here it is

Gabsterela: Thank you

…

I bet you all are wondering what has happened to everyone. Well let me begin.

Star and Dalton: They are currently married with 3 kids. They have became very famous movie directors.

Sarah and Steve: They are also married and have move to New York. Sarah is a chef and Steve is an author. They have 2 kids

Chy: She got married to someone named Jackson and they are living in Mississippi. Chy is a pediatrician and Jackson a farmer.

Rose and Jason: They are married and have 4 kids. Rose is also a chef and Jason is one two.

Misiki and Tsu: Well it seems they wanted a big family. Misiki had her first child then came more and more. They have 10 kids and want more.

Ruka and Hotaru: They got married a funny way. Ruka blackmailed Hotaru into it. Hotaru became a photographer and Ruka a vet. No children but Hotaru is pregnant.

Luna and Ben: They got married. Later in their marriage Ben found out Luna cheated on him with a younger guy so Ben wanted to get back at her. He went to a high school party and had sex with a younger girl who he thought was 18 but was really only 15. He went to jail and Luna wanted a divorce. They did separate later to find out that Luna was pregnant.

Mikan and Natsume: Mikan decided to become a school teacher with Natsume. After the marriage they had their first child. He didn't look like either one of them. He had gray hair and blue/gray eyes. They named him Youichi. Mikan wanted him to be a sweet little boy but it turned out he was like Natsume. They only have one kid now but Natsume wants a little girl.

…

"Mommy, Mommy" a little boy yelled running up to Mikan.

"What is it" Mikan asked her son.

"The hag kissed me" Youichi said while pointed to a girl who was running up to them.

"What's wrong with that? Me and your mommy kiss all the time" Natsume said

"Yeah but its yucky being kissed by that hag" Youichi said.

"I didn't mean to kiss him. I fell out of this tree and landed on top of him" the little girl said.

"It's okay Mini." Mikan said and bent down to whisper in the girl's ear. "To tell you the truth he has a crush on you."

"Really but he's so mean" Mini said and stuck her tongue out at Youichi who stuck his back out.

"Boys do that." Mikan said.

"How about you two go back to playing and forget about the little kiss" Natsume said.

"Okay. Beat you to our secret spot" Mini said to Youichi and took off running. Youichi ran right after her.

"You don't think they could have found our old spot do you" Mikan said.

"Who knows." Natsume said and smirked at Mikan.

"Oh no. What are you planning Natsume" Mikan said.

"Well let's have another kid." Natsume said while walking to Mikan who was backing up.

"Why the sudden urge for another one" Mikan said.

"I think it's long overdue for one Polka" Natsume said.

"Hmm. We'll see what happens. I bet I'll beat you upstairs" Mikan said and took off running through the house. Natsume smiled at his wife and took off running up the stair already excited about the fun that leads to making a kid.

….

This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked it. R&R please.


End file.
